Seishun Haunting
by Cero18
Summary: A little girl was killed in Seishun Academy School. Why was she killed and why is she after our little tennis freshman prodigy? Find out here. Plz read & review! Disclaimer: I do not own POT! Ch. 21 is up!
1. How It started

Notes: This was in my dream…Please read

Disclaimer: I do not own POT…

* * *

It was a week-off vacation at Seishun Academy School. There was not a soul in the campus but what no one knows was that there was some one there and something was out to get _her_. She ran and ran all over the school trying to get away from _him_ but he just won't stop. She kept on running, ignoring the pain all over legs and her aching ribs for not having a break of hellish run.

She decided to hide so she picked up the pace. It feels like the footsteps of her attacker seems to be fading away but she dare not to look back. She stopped for a break but then her attacker's footsteps were coming loud. She panicked and started running again. She must not stop until she is out of danger.

She saw a door, barged in, and inside was stairs. The attacker was coming she can feel him. She quickly head downstairs. She heard the door swung open really loud and hard. There was then a gunshot. She screamed. She was in an even more danger. She ran fast as her little legs can.

"Get back here!" shouted the attacker. She did not want to answer as she ignored him and kept on going. Nevertheless, she knew she is going to be doomed in the end so what was the use for running? Was it because of fear? Panic? Not wanting to die? Once there were no more stairs to go, she was cornered. Is this how her life ends? Walls?

She tensed up in fear as she heard a low deep sinister chuckle. She turned her head to see her attacker. He was smiling devilishly as he pointed his gun to her. Suddenly, her fear just faded away, she could not feel a thing. She knew then that she has to accept, accept her death. The loud gun bellowed a loud shot and the bullet hits her. The last thought in her mind came. '_…this is how my life ends…but I'll come back…just you wait…_'

Her lifeless body fell to the ground. The attacker thinks fast as he went over to her and decided to hide her body and clean up the messy blood all over. "No more…my family is now safe…" whispered the attacker as he disappeared through the shadows carrying the corpse on his arms.

* * *

It was Monday morning, Echizen Ryoma rises from his bed when the alarm clock woke him. He went to get ready before he heads down stairs for breakfast. As soon as he got down, his favorite meal was cooked and fried. He sat down and quickly eats his fried fish. Nanako was smiling contently as she put down the two bottles of milk on the table. Nanjiroh, the perverted father/uncle was once again reading the newspaper(not, it's the _magazine_ again). Nanako decided to watch the TV news.

"_Good Morning to you all, it's going to be sunny day but not too hot as you see snow is coming_"

"Oh my gosh! Oji-san! Ryoma-kun! There'll be snow!" shouted Nanako. "Snow?" Ryoma and Nanjiroh asked. There was barely any snow for years so why now? Who knows?

"_It will start snowing on November 21st! For a week!_"

"Oh! That's next week! I can't wait!" shouted Nanako with excitement.

"_Next on this morning news, a little girl has been missing. There are no clues leading to the missing girl._"

"Oh, that's so sad" said Nanako. Ryoma, for the first, watched the news. The TV showed a girl, two years younger than him, smiling. She has dark brown chocolate hair and bright blue eyes. On her head was a white cap with a blue trim.

"_Witnesses say that they've seen her running at night, heading somewhere they don't know. Investigators are now working trying to find where the little girl was going._"

Just then, a shout was heard outside. Ryoma realized it was his stupid senpai, Momo. He sighed and left with his tennis bag. Once the door closed, Karupin jumped on the table and finished his master's meal for him.

"Geez, Echizen, you're slow" Momo exclaimed.

"Shut up and go" said Ryoma. They start going down the hill and quickly head towards to their school.

Once they got there, they had 5 minutes before Morning Practice starts. "Come on let's go!" said Momo after he finished locking his bike. Ryoma was about to go when he spotted some one in the corner of his eye. He saw a little girl hiding in the edge of the building. She seems to be staring at him. He stared back at her. She noticed that he was staring at her and decided to go forward. Echizen then started to feel this cold wind coming up to his spine. She was coming at him, reaching him with her small fingers. Echizen examined her and finally noticed who she is.

"Oi! Echizen!" Echizen shook his trance and saw his senpai looking down at him all worried. Echizen looked back where the little girl was and saw that she was gone.

"Oi Echizen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Echizen as he started walking. Momo quickly followed behind.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked.

"Yes I'm sure", said Echizen. However, the way he says it was unsure. He didn't know what just happened or why that happened. He'll just try to ignore it. But what really scares him the most was that the girl was the missing girl that was shown on TV.

* * *

Not so scary, I know. Please review! 


	2. Now It Starts

Please read and do not forget to review

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

Ryoma went to his first class after morning practice got cancelled but it didn't matter to the Regulars, they just practiced. Anyway, he heads over to his seat followed by the bragging one-eyebrow gorilla talking. The bell rang and everyone was seated when the teacher came in.

The whole lesson began and tennis no Oji-sama is already falling asleep but before he did, he spotted some one outside the window staring at him. Ryoma was shocked to say the least that it was the _girl_ again. She was staring at him and he stares back at her. They had a staring contest with each other, neither backing down until the person falls.

Ryoma started hearing his name being called by the teacher but he ignored him and continued on the fight. Everyone in the class turns their attention to Ryoma as he was staring out the window. Everyone looked outside the window and saw that no one was there. What was the tennis prodigy looking at? The teacher sighed and walks over to the bratty student of his.

"Echizen-san" said the teacher but Ryoma paid no heed, it was as if he didn't hear him. The teacher calls his name again but louder. The third time, he shouts his name but did not break the trance Echizen has. Finally, the teacher grabs a book and slammed it on his desk. This stunned Ryoma and looked up at his teacher. The teacher lets out a frustrated sighed.

'_What is it with you?_' The teacher thought but then Ryoma looks back to the window and muttered out, "She's gone…"

This confused the teacher and asked him, "What do you mean, Echizen?"

"Nothing, never mind" said Echizen. I was having fun Ryoma thought; he was really having a staring contest with the girl, I think. But he wanted to know something, why was she following her and why can't anyone see her? That's when it came to Ryoma.

'_She's…she's already dead…_'

When the next bell rang, Ryoma quickly went to the restroom leaving the trio (Horio/Katsuo/Kachiro) surprised by his actions. Once he got there, he starts to wash his face.

'_I must be going crazy'_ Ryoma thought and once he looked up to the mirror; there _she_ was. Ryoma let out a surprised yell as he slips and fell. '_Smooth…_' Ryoma thought but then quickly got to his feet and see the mirror again. There was no one there. Ryoma let out a relieved sigh. All of the sudden, the lights went flicking on and off.

"**_Help…_**"

Ryoma glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"**_Help me…_**"

Ryoma finally found the source and saw it was coming from the mirror. The little girl in the more keeps appearing then disappearing with the lights turning off and on. The restroom started to get cold, really cold, almost about 23 Celsius. The lights finally stop flicking and the little girl stopped disappearing. The prince was shivering uncontrollably and he was breathing in & out trying to warm himself but he did not care. He was in a trance again, staring at the little girl in the mirror as she approached. She lifts her tiny hand to reach him.

"**_Please…help me…_**"

Without knowing what he was doing, he walks up to the mirror slowly also lifting his hand to her. Ryoma's mind shouting to run and ignore the girl in the mirror but somehow, his body doesn't respond to the command. Slowly, the little girl was getting close to Ryoma. Her hand then came out of the mirror. Ryoma's hand about to touch the girl's hand. They were close and getting close, the girl then formed a smile when suddenly the bell rang. This broke Ryoma's trance on the girl and took his hand away. The little girl was mad because of his action. Without a warning, she jumps out of the mirror and decides to take him once and for all.

Ryoma had no time to react when suddenly the little girl went pass through his body and then everything went black.

* * *

Short I know but please review! 


	3. Here's The Message

Thank you for the reviews…

Notes: I'll be making you all suffer with short chapters, I'm sorry but I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

Ryoma's POV 

_"Where am I? Hello?" I shout, hoping some one will answer me but no one did. I look around and all I see was the dark. Yes, nothing but the pure deep darkness. It was also very cold in here as if I was in the U.S. snowboarding on Big Bear. The darkness suddenly morphed into a different scene. I was in the stairs; it looks like my school's stairs._

"_Geez, I didn't know it'd be this scary at night?"_

_Wait, why am I here? Is this a dream? Got to be…Hold on what happened before this? I waited for a while when I suddenly remembered about the restroom incident before I was about to be shrouded in fear of the little girl, I heard a gun shot then a little girl screaming. I look up and saw the little girl, the one who's supposed to be dead, running downstairs being chased by a shadow figure with a gun holding._

_"This is not good," I said as I try to run but somehow I can't. I can't move from this spot. When the girl finally reached me, she went past me and still ran downstairs. 'Okay so this is a dream…' I thought but once I looked up, I saw the shadow figure that was chasing the little girl in front of me. I stood there waiting and wondering can he see me. The answer was yes, as he pointed his gun to me. I tried to move, run away but as I said before, I couldn't move my legs._

_'This has to be a dream! There's no way this is real!' I screamed mentally. The attacker formed a sinister smile and slowly about to trigger the gun. I just stood there waiting, not moving but frozen, frozen in fear. Why was I afraid? Is it the gun? The evil attacker? Or is it death? I couldn't find the answer since the bullet had already shot through my chest._

End Ryoma's POV

* * *

Ryoma sat up quickly on his bed and amazingly sustained his yell. He was panting and sweating as if he just ran 80 laps around the court. Ignoring the pain on his chest, he took a glance around and saw he was in the nurse's office. '_What am I doing here?_' Ryoma thought and then he heard the most familiar voice. 

"Nya! Fuji! Ochibi's awake!"

Ryoma groaned. He has enough to deal with already. First, he couldn't remember how he ended up in the nurse's office and second, his chest really burns as if the gun from the dream really did happened and third of all, his head as if some one smacked him with a bulldozer or something.

"OCHIBI!" shouted Eiji as he went over to him. Ryoma prepared himself from his senpai's death hug but instead he gets a very soft hug, this surprised Ryoma. "Echizen, are you alright?" Fuji asked.

"Uh, hai"

"Nya, Ochibi, we saw you lying in the restroom and your head was bleeding! And-!"

"Huh?" Ryoma was very confused.

"Okay, I'll explain, you see when the second bell rang, we were heading to our next class when we suddenly heard a loud thud to a restroom we passed by, we went to check and saw you on the ground. The shards of the mirror- "Fuji was then interrupted cut your head.

"Shards?" As Ryoma remembered, he had never even remembered the mirror being broken.

"Yes, the huge mirror is all in little pieces" Fuji exclaimed.

"Nya, Ochibi, what happened?" Eiji asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know…what time is it?" Ryoma asked. Suddenly, a bell rang. Eiji and Fuji grinned and said, "It's lunch time"

"Oh" that was all that Ryoma could let out, for now. Ryoma was about to get out of bed when Fuji and Eiji carefully placed their hands on Ryoma's shoulders and pushed him back to the bed.

"Nya! Don't Ochibi! The nurse said, you aren't allowed to get up!" said Eiji. Suddenly the door opened, Tezuka and Oishi came in. Oishi hurriedly goes over to Ryoma with his motherly mode, "Oh Echizen, are you okay? Your injuries? Are you feeling well? What did you do? Whatever you did was not good, look at you! Did you get into fight? Who hurt you-"

"Oishi-senpai!" shouted Ryoma, he wanted him to stop.

"Echizen?" Tezuka called out his name.

"Hai Buchou?"

"What happened?"

"…I…I don't know…" that was all that Ryoma can say, he can't tell them what happened. Not now, the next Kanto Tournament is coming, the ghost girl will have to wait. He doesn't really want any one to be worrying about him and loose their focus on tennis. No, he wouldn't want that.

"Nya, Ochibi?"

"What?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Eiji asked, plainly remembering the way the little prodigy boy was tossing and turning every minute.

"No" Ryoma lied. He starts remembering the nightmare he just had, it looked like it was telling him how the little girl died. She was shot by a gun and was killed here. Here! In Seishun Academy School!

"Hm? Echizen, are you okay? You look so pale" said Fuji but Ryoma ignored the question as he looked outside the window and saw the little girl, staring at him. She started writing something with her blood-filled fingers. She wrote down…

Find my body and send my attacker to court then I shall trouble you no more… 

Ryoma nodded and the little girl disappeared. The senpais looked at him with confused look as they turned to the window and saw the blood writing printed.

"B-B-BLOOD!!!"

* * *

Note: That was Eiji on the end that screamed. 

Please review or else!


	4. Issues

Notes: I'm still going to make you all suffer with short chapters…

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal for our little freshman except the girl always following but he didn't mind. He knows that she must be very lonely, especially if he is the only one that can see and hear her. For the others, not so much normal, Eiji have told the rest of the regulars who didn't know what happened about the restroom and window incident.

Inui have also told them about Ryoma's issues of spacing out and staring at something that no one can see. Worst of all, Echizen barely talks, no really, he doesn't answer back at all like the brat he is. This worried the Regulars, even Tezuka. They all don't know what's happening to their little pillar of support.

"Nya, what's wrong with Ochibi?" Eiji asked as he spotted the freshman sitting under a shadow of a tree, staring at nothing at all. The regulars are now worried sick. Tezuka is thinking that this event will affect their tennis matches unless Ryoma stops this madness.

"Hmm, 86 percent that it's about a life and death situation or somewhere between those" said Inui.

Ryoma had heard them and Inui got it half right. Ryoma looks ahead and saw the little girl right in front of him. They stare and stare and stare. '_Staring contests are fun…_' Ryoma thought as they stare and stare, etc.

"76 percent, it's a staring contest," said Inui. The rest of the regulars look at him almost as if he wasn't Inui.

"Staring Contest?" Momo asked to see if he heard that right.

"Yes, staring contest" said Inui.

"FSSSSHHH! I heard about that on the radio" said Kaidoh.

"Phew! Ochibi's just practicing!" said Eiji happily.

"They make contests like that?" Kawamura asked.

"I doubt it is. How can you explain the restroom incident and the window incident?" Fuji asked. None answers that question but it's true, how can a Staring Contest relate to these incidents.

By the time practice was over, Ryoma was suddenly nowhere in sight. This made the regulars wonder where he is. His stuff is still in the locker. Momo decided to go look for him. He saw he wasn't in front of the school's gate because the trio freshmen are still there. Momo then heads inside the building and walks everywhere.

For fifteen minutes, he met up with Fuji, Eiji, Kawamura, Inui, Oishi, Tezuka, and then Kaidoh. None has found Echizen yet.

"Nya…Ochibi…" moaned Eiji, missing the little boy's presence with him. If the freshman is lost forever, whom's he going to give hugs to?

"If I see Echizen, I'm going to hit him so hard he won't be able to move!" said Momo.

"101 percent it's a lie" said Inui.

"Inui-senpai!" shouted Momo but then a hand clamped on his mouth. Momo looks and saw Fuji doing it. Fuji points ahead. Momo looks and saw Echizen walking. The regulars quietly follow him, curious to see where's he heading.

Ryoma kept walking, he was thinking, '_Where should I look first?_' He walks every halls and corridors and turns on every corner. Suddenly, he had a feeling. It was a very strange feeling, what was it? Ryoma turns to look back and saw no one. Ryoma shrugged thinking it was the little girl again.

At the back, the regulars quietly get out of their hiding place. Fuji and Tezuka hid at the janitors closet, Eiji hid behind a water fountain, Momo was inside a trash bin, Kawamura and Kaidoh hid behind the lockers, Oishi hid inside a locker, and Inui was hiding in the girl's restroom as he came out with his cheeks all red. Eiji and Momo hold their laughter back and Kaidoh ignoring the urge to hiss and then laugh. Fuji's smile widened, Oishi was shock, Kawamura was stunned, and Tezuka is…well Tezuka and whispered to Inui that he'll run an extra 10 laps.

After calming down from the _incident_, they quickly caught up to Echizen and followed him behind but not close, no definitely not close. Ryoma turns around and walk down the hall until he spotted stairs. He sighed, goes upstairs but stops, and suddenly sees that the stairs looked so much like his dream.

Ryoma was overcome by fear when he heard a gun go off. He trembles on his knees, trying hard to shake the fear out. Once he looked up, everything seems to be dimly dark as if it was nighttime already. He looks upstairs and saw the attacker of the little girl. Ryoma stood frozen in fear, just like the way the nightmare went.

The attacker formed a sinister smile and about to trigger the gun. Ryoma was thinking again while his heart racing and pounding fast. '_Is this…real?_' Ryoma thought, he was about to scream but had no time when the bullet shot him once again but this time, it felt real.

* * *

Boohoo, cliffy…Please review and I'm seriously making you all suffer with short chapters, anyways, review! 


	5. Thank You

Notes: Still making you all suffer with short chapters, mwuahahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

To the regulars point of view as they slowly made their way, Echizen just suddenly fell down on his knees then suddenly stood up. The regulars were confused but then Ryoma starts to fall.

"Echizen!" "Ochibi!"

Tezuka quickly reacted and hurried over to the stairs and caught the fallen boy in his arms. The regulars quickly gather around them. Fuji checks the little prodigy's pulse and he seems to be all right, besides the fact a fever is coming up.

"We should take him to the hospital" Kawamura suggested.

"We should" Oishi agreed but then the rest of the regulars had a bad feeling that they shouldn't or the worst is yet to come. Somehow, no one answered then Momo suggested, "Echizen is sick so I think we should bring him home"

Frankly, the others agreed to it. Kawamura and Oishi sighed in defeat but they also had a feeling that bringing Echizen to hospital is a bad idea. I mean he just has a fever according to Fuji.

"Let's go, Momo, go grab Echizen's materials and meet us in front of the school" said Tezuka as he took the role of a leader. Momo had no objections and rushes downstairs to the locker rooms. Fuji lifts Echizen on Tezuka's back to carry him. They all headed downstairs and wait in front of the school for Momo.

Two minutes later, Momo came running out then they all headed over to Ryoma's house.

* * *

Ryoma groggily gets up. He felt sick, really sick. His head feel so light, his whole body ache, and somehow his chest burns. '_The gun!_' Ryoma mentally screamed and checked underneath his shirt. Only to see nothing, besides his chest.

He sighed relief. Seriously, the bullet felt so real and it hurts so much. '_Wait, if the bullet wasn't real, why does my chest hurt?_' Ryoma thought but ignores it and lazily gets up from his bed.

'_Wait, my bed? Did I dreamt it all?_' Ryoma thoughtfully asked. He looked at the time and saw it was 6:15 P.M. Okay so he didn't dreamt it all. If he fainted then who brought him here.

'_Oh no…_' Ryoma hurriedly goes down stairs as he mentally plead, '_please, please, not them, please not them! Please!_' When Ryoma got downstairs and went inside the kitchen, his worst fear had come true.

'_No! NO! This can't be happening!_' Ryoma screamed at the image that bestowed upon him. His father is talking to his senpais. Everyone in the kitchen noticed Ryoma's presence.

"Nya! Yokata! Ochibi!" shouted Eiji as he ran over to the little prodigy and hugged him. Momo follows next. They both hugged the little boy to death.

'_Why? Why?_' Ryoma asked and cried mentally.

"Ne, seishounen, your friends have told me something," said Nanjiroh.

'_Did they tell him what happened at school?! No! They didn't! They couldn't!_' Ryoma screamed again.

"They say that you had such a fever that you fainted during practice" said Nanjiroh. There was a bit silence and Ryoma speechless but not wanting it to show just let out a few words, "Is that so?"

"Yes it is," said Nanjiroh as he got back reading his newspaper (secretly had the magazine on it). '_…he's doing it again…_' Ryoma thought.

Right now what Ryoma saw before they noticed he was here was this: Inui was writing really fast on his notebook, Tezuka actually looked surprised at something, Fuji's eyes were opened, Eiji was jumpy, Kawamura felt uncomfortable, Oishi felt uneasy, Momo couldn't believe his eyes, and Kaidoh just hissing.

They must've been surprised of Ryoma's father and actually, they couldn't believe that Ryoma's father is greatly immature. They couldn't even believe he was the great Nanjiroh, Momo believes that he could take him down in less than ten seconds.

When the sun was about to set, Ryoma showed them to the door. Everyone said their good byes and they were about to leave until Ryoma stops them.

"Ano, senpai-tachi"

"Hm? Yes, Echizen?" Fuji asked. Everyone looks at him waiting for an answer.

"Umm…ano…arigato" said Ryoma and he quickly closed the door.

Once the word was said, everyone was plastered with a warm smile as they left to go home.

* * *

This isn't a cliffy…strange…oh well, at least it's short, please review… 


	6. Don't Tell Them!

Notes: this is where the fun begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

The next day of school came; Momo rides over To Ryoma's house to pick him up.

"Oi! Echizen!"

"Momo!" shouted Nanako as she went over to him.

"Oh hi, Nanako-san, where's Echizen?" Momo asked.

"Oh, he left early, could you please give this to him, it's his lunch, he forgot it and this is actually the first time he did" said Nanako worriedly then she asked, "Is something happening at school? Ryoma-kun barely talks and argues anymore"

"I could say the same thing," said Momo.

"He's acting the same way at school?" Nanako asked.

"Hai, he doesn't even talk to anyone let alone complain," said Momo.

"Please…please could you please look out for him?" Nanako pleadingly asked. Momo accepted and went to school.

Once Momo arrived at school, Eiji met up with him.

"Nya Momo, what's that you're holding? Is that a bentou? Where's Ochibi? Nya!" Eiji asked.

"It's Echizen's bentou and he left early," said Momo.

"Eh?! Ochibi?! Early?! Let's go!" said Eiji as he grabbed Momo and they both quickly check the tennis club. They looked around and saw that Echizen wasn't here. Kaidoh and Inui saw the two and went over to them.

"FSSSSHHH! Where's Echizen?" Kaidoh asked.

"97 percent that they don't know" said Inui.

"Nya! You're mean Inui!"

"What if he's inside?" Momo asked.

They looked at each other and looks back at Momo. They nodded and they quickly went inside the school, hoping that the little prodigy did not fall down the stairs again. They ran inside and ran first to Echizen's homeroom, once they got there; they saw Echizen sitting at his seat, staring at the board.

In Ryoma's point of view, the little girl was standing in front of the board staring at him. They both are now starting another staring contest.

'_Staring contests are fun…_' Ryoma thought, not noticing his senpais entering the room.

"Oi Echizen" Momo calls out his name but Ryoma could not here. This ticked Momo off as he raised his voice, "Oi! Echizen!" Kaidoh actually didn't stop Momo. It'd be better this way, he thought.

Sadly, it did not work the fuming Momo stomps over to him and pulled the brat's cap down. "Oi!!" Ryoma placed his cap properly and glared at the person who did it.

"Ne, Momo-senpai! What's your problem?" Ryoma demanded asked.

"My problem? What's your problem?"

"What do you mean!?"

"Gaki! I've been calling your name many times!"

"Then yell out cuz I could barely hear you!"

"I did! You're just deaf!"

"You just don't know-!"

"Of course I don't! No one knows what the hell is in your mind! You know why?! Because you're keeping something from us! What is going on?!"

Ryoma looks away to the front of the board. This pissed Momo even more as he grabbed him by the collar and lifts him up.

"Oi! Echizen!"

"Nya! Momo! Calm down!" said Eiji as he calms up to stop Momo from hurting the little boy.

"FSSSHH! Baka!" shouted Kaidoh, expecting to be called by the nickname, surprisingly, Momo didin't. He was too mad at Echizen thean to be mad at a stupid word.

Inui follows and looks at the freshman, "Echizen, I think you should tell us, right this instant. What's going on?"

"It's-" Ryoma was interrupted by the vase falling down.

The crashed startled everyone in the classroom. Moreover, they were even more shock when a dark crimson liquid poured out from the broken vase.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-blood…b-b-b-b-blood…" Eiji managed to stutter it out. Inui was too speechless and confused to say anything let alone writing notes. Momo was just standing, overwhelmed by fear. Kaidoh just hissed.

The lights started flicking off and on, off and on. The five were now scared and asked themselves, what's going on.

"**_DON'T TELL THEM!!!!_**"

Ryoma looks all over the room as he heard the voice. Suddenly his head started hurting, it felt as if some one was hitting a hammer on his head, left and right, top and back. It was as if rocks were thrown everywhere on his head. He gripped his head with his hands trying to ease away the pain but it was unsuccessful as the pain kept on coming.

The four regulars just stood there, shock. They don't know what's going on, they wanted to help him but they don't know how. They tried to call out his name but he doesn't seem to hear them.

"**_DON'T TELL THEM! DON'T TELL THEM! DON'T! TELL! THEM!_**"

"I-I..I won't…I won't t-tell…please…stop…" Ryoma whimpered as the pain finally seem to fade away. Soon, the lights turned back on. the regulars were relief but then they check Ryoma to if he's okay.

"Echizen-" Momo tries to say sorry but then the prodigy gets up saying, "Leave me alone…" with that Ryoma wobbly left, leaving the three frightened senpais in the room.

Inui adjusted his glasses, took out his notebook, and starts taking notes. There was silence, except the scribbling of Inui's hand.

"Nya…what just happened?" Eiji asked. He's even more worried for the little guy.

"FFFSSSSHHHH! Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked him. Inui stops writing and seriously says, "There's an 89.9 percent that it has to do with…ghosts"

"G-ghosts?" Momo, Kaidoh, and Eiji asked.

"Nya, Inui! Lie!" (Eiji)

"FSSSHH! There's no such thing as ghosts!" (Kaidoh)

"Yeah, think of something much more reasonable" (Momo)

"Echizen's never the one to just go insane like that" Inui exclaimed.

"But ghosts?" Momo asked.

"Yes ghosts or maybe it's…" (Inui)

"Nya, Inui, it's what?" (Eiji)

"…a demon spirit…"

By looking at Inui's stern look, he's serious, definitely serious. Fear and huge tension were building up with the regulars. Is it really just Ryoma loosing his sanity or was there really a ghost, or a demon?

In the shadowed corner of the room, red glowing eyes blinked open and smiles. He just found four more people to play with. He'll take them and make them suffer but first, his new toy, Echizen Ryoma, is still alive. His smile widened as he fades away from the corner.

* * *

That was a little bit action. By the way, review… 


	7. You Know What To Do

Sorry for the delay, I had a little…accident… so i'll make this chapter a little long, **a little**

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

Eiji was in his seat, still worried and kept help but feel something bad will happen. Fuji noticed his hyperactive little friend so down, he silently asked him.

"Ne Eiji, what happened?"

"Nya…It's Ochibi…something…scary"

"Hm? Scary?"

"Hai…see, me,Momo,Inui,andKaidohwerelookingforOchibi. Wefoundhiminhisclassrooma-andthenMomogotmadthatEchizenwon'ttelluswhathappen-"

**(Translation: "Hai…see, me, Momo, Inui, and Kaidoh were looking for Ochibi. We found him in his classroom a-and then Momo got mad that Echizen won't tell us what happen-")**

"Kikumaru!"

Eiji was startled from the voice of his teacher. She was pretty mad for sure.

"Do you like to share your conversation to the class?"

"No, ma'am," said Eiji.

"Well, if you have nothing to say then be quiet and pay attention"

"Hai…"

After order gain control, Eiji continues his speed talk. Amazingly, Fuji can understand every word the acrobatic was saying.

"AnywaysEchizenwasabouttotellusbuthtenthevasefellandbloodpourthenlightswentoffandon,offandon.Ochibiwastheninpain.Ithinkhejustgotahugeheadache.Thenwhenthelightsturnedbackon,ochibileftandtoldustoleavehimalone.theninuisaidthatitmaybeghostsorevenademonspiritthat'shauntinghim! NYA!" Eiji quickly covered his mouth. He just shouted. He felt a familiar and dangerous aura in the classroom. He looks up and saw his teacher, glaring at him with such evil eyes. Eiji was overwhelmed by fear.

"Principal office…now…"

Eiji dashed out of the classroom and slowly made his to the principal office to yet again, get another lecture.

**(Translation: "Anyways Echizen was about to tell us but then the vase fell and blood pour out then the lights went off and on, off and on. Ochibi was then in pain. I think he just got a huge headache. Then when the lights turned back on, Ochibi left and told us to leave him alone. Then Inui said that it maybe ghosts or even a demon spirit that's haunting him! NYA!")

* * *

**

Inui was in the library, researching. How? Well, it was during Science class, Inui asked his teacher if he could be excuse for the rest of the period. The teacher refused at first but after Inui offer a **_drink_**, the teacher quickly changes his mind and gave Inui a pass for the library. Inui was checking on the superstition section of books.

'_Where is it? Where's that book?_'

Inui was finding _something_. This will have to wait…(You so want to know what he's looking for, I can tell)

* * *

Momo and Kaidoh were actually for the first time, had a NORMAL, I mean NORMAL CONVERSATION, and I mean CONVERSATION! I mean it! NORMAL CONVERSATION! This RARELY occurs and I mean RARELY! Back to the subject, they were having a **normal conversation **(OH MY GOSH!! NORMAL!?!?) about the event that took place early in the morning.

"You think Inui-senpai's idea maybe true, I mean he was never wrong, do you think he is wrong now?" Momo asked. Just to let you know, they were outside of their classroom since they were not paying attention for today's lesson, as a result, they were sent outside for the rest of the period.

"FSSSHHHH! Inui-senpai being wrong is completely impossible as you being smart," Kaidoh remarked. The last words made Momo pissed but controlled his anger.

"Damn you, Mamushi…anyway, if it is true, what is Echizen seeing?" Momo asked. Kaidoh couldn't answer his question. He doesn't really know, honestly. Just then, the hallway was starting to get a little colder and darker. It was very chilly that when Momo breathe, cool air came out; same goes for Kaidoh. They were both shivering as they rubbed their arms to make heat but it doesn't seem to be working.

Suddenly, they both heard a little high-pitched giggle all over the hall. The two juniors felt a chill coming up to their spine as the giggle continues. They then hear light footsteps, without a thought, they both follow the noise. Both don't know what they're doing but they do know that this is a big mistake.

They turn to the corner and saw that no one was there. They both sighed in relief as silence crawls in. For a while, they stood, not moving an inch. Momo, finally ending the silence saying, "What was that?"

"Fsshh…don't know…"

They both head back to their class but then stop when they saw some one that appeared out of nowhere. A little girl was standing, all the way at the end of the hallway. She starts making a move by approaching to them slowly yet somehow fearful. Momo and Kaidoh stood in fear, they don't know why they were afraid of a little girl but they are.

The way her eyes were cold and blue and her dark brown hair mixed with some kind of dark liquid. Her dress looked torn, it was also mixed with a dark liquid, and it made it look gruesome. Her white, blue-trim cap is the only detail that looked normal. Nevertheless, the little girl still looked dangerous.

Kaidoh and Momo both took a step back but they could not run away. The little girl keeps on coming and coming until she stopped about 4 meters away from them. She looks up at them looking through their eyes, searching for something.

The two juniors are fearfully waiting for the little girl's attack but somehow it never came. She just stood there, still looking in their eyes. Finally, Momo break the unbearable silence.

"Who are you?" Momo asked. The little girl narrowed her eyes, which caught Momo off guard.

"You don't need to know who I am…"

"Fssshhh…then what do you want?" this time Kaidoh asked.

"It is not what I want, it's what you both are needed to do including the other six…"

Momo and Kaidoh knew what the girl was referring to about the other six. It was their senpais: Fuji, Kawamura, Eiji, Oishi, Inui, and their Buchou.

"Well, what do you need us to do?" (Momo)

"It is quite clear what you are needed to do…"

"Fssshhh, tell us then" (Kaidoh)

"I don't have to, you already know without even knowing it…" the little girl exclaimed, which made the two absolutely confused.

"We'll meet again..." said the little girl as she turns around and starts to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean-" Before Momo could finish the teacher calls out.

"MOMO! KAIDOH!" shouted the teacher. The two juniors jumped from the surprise, they look back to the teacher then look back to the girl but she disappeared.

Momo and Kaidoh looked at each other then back to where the little girl once stood. The way the girl mysteriously disappears brought a chill, running up to their spine.

* * *

Sorry took so long and yes, I love suspense and horror stories and I will never tell you the ending…please review…

P.S. The ending of this story is still undecided whether or not there should be a death character. Please review...


	8. You Don't Know What To Do

The ending is still undecided and this chapter is short

I'm serious about making you all suffer with short chapters…this is the shortest one yet...

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

During afternoon practice, it was really…silent. No one was making any loud and energetic noises, even Eiji. That goes also to Kaidoh and Momo, who both aren't fighting! Which was scary; and Echizen was once again staring at nothing. While Ryoma was distracted, the regulars gather up and have their conversation. 

Eiji had told the rest who was not there this morning to see it. Oishi and Kawamura were extremely worried; Tezuka will never believe it, and Fuji was shock but slightly interested. Next, Kaidoh and Momo told them what happened just before lunch. The little girl appeared before them and told them that they have to do what they are needed to do.

"We keep telling here that we don't know, we told her to tell us! But then she said, _'I don't have to, you already know without even knowing it'_, I still don't know!" said Momo.

"I don't have to, you already know without even knowing it…that's the fortune teller lady said to me yesterday," said Kawamura. The regulars scoot in to listen his story; Inui got ready to write.

"Nya, what happened?" Eiji asked.

"Well, I was walking home after we left Echizen's house then I passed by an old fortune teller lady with a crystal ball on the stand. She called me and I went to her. She started telling me about all of us that we were all in great danger. I didn't believe it of course but when she mentioned about a boy who's amazingly good at tennis, I was thinking it was Echizen. She started telling me that Echizen is the key to help solve the problem, the problem that we just have. I asked her what do we need to do but then she said 'I don't have to tell you, you already know without even knowing it'. And with that, she ordered me to leave..." Kawamura ends his story with that.

They started thinking possible reasons for this but nothing.

"Nya, I can't believe Ochibi's haunted by a ghost" said Eiji.

"What did you say?!"

All the regulars jumped from the sudden shout, they look behind and saw their coach, Ryuzaki. She stood there frightened.

"What do you mean by ghosts, eh?" Ryuzaki asked. Her expression showed that she was dead serious than ever before.

The regulars dare not to open their mouths. Tezuka has to tell her but somehow he couldn't.

"Tell me now!" Ryuzaki ordered. Tezuka clears his throat to explain properly, "You see, ever since we got out from our week-off…unusual events started happening, most of it came from Echizen…Echizen is now quiet and no longer a handful but it worries the team"

There was then a strange silence when Ryuzaki asked, "…Did he faint?"

"? Excuse me?" said the confused Tezuka.

"I asked, did he faint one time and suddenly, with no explanation, developed a fever?" Tezuka blinked. Didn't that happened yesterday? Was their coach there yesterday? No, she was sick yesterday, she wouldn't have known.

"..He did, yesterday" Tezuka answered.

"Oh no…oh no…I need to call Rinko" Ryuzaki muttered as she walked away quickly to her office. Huge tension was suddenly brought on the regulars' shoulders.

Did this happen before? Everyone asked themselves mentally as they continue their practice, not wanting to recall what just happened. That was yet another strange event that was very unsure.

After tennis practice, Momo made sure that Ryoma was sent directly to home instead of going inside the school. Momo was so brave to go through all the complains, whiny remarks, scratches and bruises the freshamn had made.

* * *

Inui who went to the library, gave another chance to find the book. Inui sighed in frustration. 

"I guess I have no choice" said Inui as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for a while until the receiver picks up. An old croaky voice was heard in the other line.

"_Hello? Hello, who is this?_"

"Oji-san, it's Sadahara"

_"Eh? Sadahara? Ah! My grandson, would you please be my assistant?"_

"No…"

_"Oh okay…"_

"…Oji-san"

_"Hm?"_

"What was that book called, the one you showed me when I was little?"

_"Hmmm…oh that book! I've told you about it many times when we talk on the phone, anyways the book is called '**Demon Spirits**'"_

* * *

There's your chapter, please review… 

P.S. Please write more chapters, I'm being discouraged here...


	9. You Know Nothing Of Me!

I still feel discouraged but I'll try to continue this…

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

Ryoma was a little ticked off from his baka senpai's action. Stupid Momo just grabbed him and dashed towards his home. The little girl will be mad at him. Although, he could always blame it on his senpai. Ryoma enters his house and took off his shoes. Once he was about to go upstairs, his mother, Rinko calls him, "Ryoma, would you please come into the family room?"

Ryoma sighed and replied, "Yes mom". He slowly made his way to the living room. Once he got there, he saw his mother and his father seated. Rinko was drinking her green tea and Nanjiroh was reading a novel. Oh my gosh! He's reading a novel! Ryoma stood shocked from his father reading a novel. Rinko called him back from his shock. "Ryoma, please sit" Ryoma who's confused decided to listen to his mother and hear what she's about to say.

"Did something happen, kaa-san?" Ryoma asked.

"We got a call from your coach," said Nanjiroh. Ryoma looked at him confused. '_Ryuzaki-sensei? Why?_' Ryoma thought.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"Said something about you suddenly faint and developed a fever…" Rinko replied so coldly. Her voice softened and asked, "Is it happening again, Ryoma?"

Ryoma looks down, unable to answer. '_Yes it's happening again_' Ryoma answered mentally but his mother knew.

"Oh…not again…Ryoma you're transferring to another school" said Rinko.

"No! I won't!"

"Do as she says, seishounen" said Nanjiroh.

"Why should I?" Ryoma asked as he raised his voice. This was just stupid. Rinko tries to control the situation by soothing her little boy.

"Ryoma, please tone down-" Rinko was cut off.

"Why? Why do I have to transfer? You know that they'll never me alone! Because they're everywhere, kaa-san! They're everywhere! There's nowhere to hide from them! Even if I'm going to transfer to another school, there's bound to be a demon or a spirit there! It makes no difference!"

"Don't shout at your mother, seishounen!" shouted Nanjiroh as he put the novel down.

"Then don't decide things that concerns me! No! That is about ME! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to leave an unrest spirit?" Ryoma asked.

"That's enough, Ryoma!" shouted Nanjiroh. He then grabs Ryoma by the collar and lifts him up. "You're just a kid! You don't know how much danger you are in! The reason why we moved here was to get away from the past! We're–No! You're not here to be involved in any spiritual dead beings! I'm not about to loose you, the way I loose my brother!"

"It was his decision to whether or not he wants to go! He's not me! You're not me! I can make this one!" Ryoma answered back. Ignoring the sudden fear rising because of his father's actions and how he called him by his name. Ryoma pushed away from his father's grip.

"You don't really know! You don't really know how it feels to be! To be like me!" shouted Ryoma. Nanjiroh narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! You know nothing of me! I've seen things that you or anyone else will never understand! I've seen them get killed!"

Everything was silent as Ryoma's words pierce through his parents' hearts, even Karupin and Nanako who were eavesdropping felt hurt.

"I've seen them suffer, I've seen them die! The spirits also made me go through the experience they had!"

"But this isn't about them! It's about you! Remember what the exorcist said! The more you get controlled the more your life shortens! That's how my brother died! You're too young to take such a responsibility! That's why you're here now! And that's why you'll be transferring to another school!" shouted Nanjiroh.

"Uncle does a better job of being father than you!"

"What?! What's good about him when he just died in the end fighting for spirits he never even know?"

"He died fighting for them! To show the real truth! He died for it!"

"That's his problem!"

"Better to face it than to run away from it!"

Dead silence…Nanjiroh was shocked, that was what his brother said. The last words his brother told him before he died. Nanjiroh just looked away from his son and coldly reply, "you are transferring whether you like it or not…"

Ryoma got even angrier by his father's stupidity. Ryoma thought, oyaji would have done the same thing if he was in his position but sadly, he isn't. He was really just a stupid perverted, pathetic father.

"I hate you! Baka Oyaji!" And with that, Ryoma ran out of the house as fast as he can. Nanjiroh tries to stop him but was held back by Rinko.

"Let him go, dear…let him go," said Rinko in a sad tone as tears start rolling down her cheeks. Nanjiroh slumped down on his seat, recovering from the tensed conversation. Nanako started crying. What was going on with the family? Karupin did nothing but went to her master's room and cry herself to sleep on the cold bed.

* * *

Thunder strikes in the sky and heavy rain starts to fall but Ryoma didn't care. There was just too much happening, no one can understand. No one can understand what he's been through since he was just seven. How would they know? After for an hour of an agonizing run. He stops for a break. His back slumped to the wall until sliding down on the ground.

Ryoma sat there for a while before curling up, preparing to cry, hopefully, the rain will cover his tears.

"Echizen?" Startled from the sudden voice, Ryoma looks up to see his nice then wild senpai.

"Echizen, what are you doing?"

"…Kawamura-senpai"

* * *

I'll tell you what the hell just happened during the argument on the next chapter, please review… 


	10. The Past

I have made you all confused from the last chapter, now, time to reveal the truth…

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

Note: Long chapter! You all owe me lots of reviews!

* * *

Echizen was seating down, covered with a big warm towel. Taka comes back from the kitchen after making cocoa for his father, Echizen, and himself. He gave on to Echizen and he silently thanked him. 

Taka's father went to the telephone and decided to call Ryoma's parents to let them know he's here.

"_Hello?_" A female voice answered.

"Ahhh, yes, good evening, umm, your son, Echizen Ryoma, a friend of my own son, is here"

"_Is he alright?_" the voice started to get worried, Ryoma knows who it is, it's his mother.

"Yes, ma'am he's fine"

"_Thank goodness…_"

"It's an awful storm outside,"

"_May I please talk to my son?_"

"Certainly" Ryoma knowing what's going on, immediately said, "tell her I'm dead".

"Echizen!" shouted Taka. He was stunned that Ryoma would ever talk that way to his own flesh and blood. It must have been one big of a fight. Taka's father tries to make up an excuse.

"Umm, sorry, ma'am but he's in the bathroom"

"_No, it's okay, I heard what he said…It wouldn't be that much trouble if he sleeps over there in your residence, just for the night?_"

"Oh no, Ma'am, it's fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you…" With that, Rinko hangs up. She has no idea what to do anymore. Her son would never forgive them, that's a fact. She sighed in frustration of how the event just created a huge tension. Now, how was she going to sleep tonight with ease?

Nanjiroh was sitting on the couch, reading a novel. Rinko was really surprised and very shock that her husband is a reading a NOVEL. A NOVEL! Rinko sighed sadly. I guess her husband does have his moments.

"Umm, Oba-san?" Nanako asked as she approached to her aunt. "Ahhh Nanako, would you mind making your uncle and I a cup of green tea and I promise I'll tell you what you need to know," said Rinko as she gave her a smile. Nanako gave a small smile and went to do what her aunt asked her to do.

Once they settled in the living room, Rinko finds it hard to start the story. "Well, how should I start this…"

"The beginning would be nice," said Nanjiroh.

Rinko glared at her spouse, "I know that! You see Nanako, a long time ago, when Ryoma was just turning 5 years old, he started seeing things"

"What kind of things?" Nanako asked out of curiosity.

"Things you wouldn't imagine…he started seeing dead people"

--------------------Flashback-------------

"_MOMMY!" little Ryoma screamed as he ran up to his mother and cried on her lap._

"_Ryoma, dear, are you okay?" Rinko asked worriedly. Two men came running out of the house. To the left was Nanjiroh and to the other side was his older brother, Rai._

"_What happen, Rinko?" Nanjiroh asked as he knelt down besides his wife and saw his poor son crying. He's surprised, this was actually the first time he saw him this scared._

"_Oyaji! Doggy! Bad doggy!" shouted Ryoma as he cried some more. "It's just a dog, Ryoma. He doesn't mean no harm," said Rinko as she tried to soothe her baby. Ryoma starts to calm down but suddenly he turns around and screamed. He ran behind his mother and starts crying again._

"_DOGGY!" screamed little Ryoma. Rai has a shocking look on as he saw a big red dog growling at them. Rinko and Nanjiroh were confused._

"_Ryoma, there's no dog" said Rinko worriedly. What's gotten into this boy?_

"_Oi, Rinko, Mutt, I think he was referring to that demon dog right in front of us" said Rai. Nanjiroh ignores the insult 'mutt' as fear replaced it, knowing his brother a psychic; Ryoma must be psychic._

_Little Ryoma screamed as the dog leapt to attack. Rai acts quickly as he grabbed Nanjiroh's tennis racquet and whacks the dog. The dog cried and ran away. Nanjiroh grabs his tennis racquet back and saw that it was ruined. Ryoma ran to his uncle and hugs him._

"_You beat doggy! O-san!" shouted Ryoma._

_"**Better to face it than to run away from it**" said Rai as he give his nephew a smile. Ryoma returns the favor._

------------------End flashback-------

"Wait, Ryoma-kun is a psychic, How come I never know that, and I have another uncle?" Nanako asked. This information just hit her excessively fast.

"Yes, his name is Rai, his your uncle's big brother…" said Rinko. Nanjiroh silently leaves the room and went outside. "So where is he?" Nanako asked. Rinko and frown but answered, "He died…"

"Oh sorry…"

"It's alright, child…for many days, Ryoma has seen a lot of things…his been having nightmares of people crying, suffering, and worse, dying, including murder and suicide. After many months, he doesn't seem to mind anymore and because of all those horror, he never shows any much emotion," said Rinko. Nanako somehow felt devastated that her own little cousin would go throw such a tormented dreams.

"For Ryoma to be in state like must be horrifying…and much worse for a five year old…" said Nanako.

"It was, we woke up every night from his screams, and we barely get any sleep…"

----------------Flashback---------

_"Oka-san! Oyaji! Help me!" screamed little Ryoma as he ran out of his room and bumped into his parents, he started crying wildly again. Rinko carries him back to his room and Nanjiroh hurries to get a glass of water. Rinko sets down the crying boy on his bed and try calming him down._

_"What was it this time Ryoma?" Rinko asked._

_"There was a little girl crying! She was crying on my bed! Then she started to turn into small black widows! They attacked me! Oka-san! I'm scared!" said Ryoma. Rinko grabs the little boy and set him on her lap and starts cradling him._

_"Oka-san? What happened?" Ryoga asked as he came into the room. "Ryoma just had another horrible nightmare," said Rinko._

_"Again? Gosh Ryoma, quit being a baby," said Ryoga. "We barely get any sleep because of you!"_

_"Shut it, dum-dum!" shouted Ryoma._

_"Now you two, stop that," Rinko scolded at the two boys._

_"Rinko…" said a voice from the doorway. Rinko looks up and saw his brother in law, Rai._

_"Rai, what happened?" Rinko asked worriedly. His voice sounded hoarse and tiring. "This house is crawling with black widows…call the ambulance" And with that, he falls to the ground. Ryoga and Ryoma screamed. Rinko went to check on Rai. His breathing wasn't normal._

_"Nanjiroh!" Rinko calls out._

_"What?" Nanjiroh asked as he came into the room and was shocked to his brother on the floor. "Oi! Rai! Get a hold of yourself!"_

_"Nanjiroh! Call the hospital! Now!" Nanjiroh ran to the telephone and starts dialing._

_Once the ambulance arrived, it was already too late. Echizen Rai had just passed away. Police starts searching all over the house for black widows but there were no black widows. The investigation of Rai's death only led to the biting of a black widow yet somehow they couldn't find one single black widow in the house._

_"It was the black widow!" shouted little Ryoma. "Ryoma, not now" said Rinko._

_"It's true! It was the black widows that killed the little girl that lived here long ago!" shouted Ryoma. The police heard the conversation and went over to the little boy._

_"Wait, how did you know that?" the police asked._

_"Because the girl told me! She said her mother gathered all these black widows from a shop and put all of them while she was asleep" said Ryoma. The police looked at him with shocking eyes._

_"What is the little girl's name?"_

_"Her name was Margaret…Margaret Fooler…Fully? Footer-"_

_"Fuller?"_

_"Uh-huh! Fuller! Margaret Y. Fuller!"_

_"That's…my daughter… It's true she died because of my wife but…we never told anyone and it was never in the news, how'd you know that?" the police asked._

_"Because…she's here…and she's still here…her remains are buried near…" said Ryoma. All became silent it had become very chilly. Ryoga, who was now out from his depression said, "So wait…we've been living with a ghost and I never noticed it?"_

------------------------------End flashback---------------

"So every year, we encounter ghost problems…sometimes there were demons and sometimes just ordinary ghosts but…When Ryoma reached the age of 10…he wasn't himself that day…that day he tried to kill a neighbor…the neighbor started apologizing and begging for Ryoma to stop but only one thing…she didn't refer to him as Ryoma but referred to him as her son, Jack. Our neighbor started apologizing and actually confessed that she killed him by drowning him…After that, Ryoma fainted and developed a fever soon afterward…We took him to the hospital and a friend of ours who was an exorcist told us…. if a demon ever took control of Ryoma again…. there's a fat chance he'll loose his memories or die…" said Rinko. "That's it…"

"Wow…I never knew…I never believed that" said Nanako.

"Trust me…no one will never believe it either…" there was a long silence when finally Rinko gets up and stretched then heads over to her bed to sleep. Nanako starts cleaning up and stops, wondering, "Will things ever be the same after this?" Nanako sadly sighed and goes back cleaning up.

* * *

This is the longest chapter in this story.

The last longest chapter in this story. Please review.


	11. The Murder

Notes: I am still making you all suffer with short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

_Now where am I? Echizen thought. He was walking in a dark cold night in the streets the neighborhood seems very familiar. He kept on walking and walking then finally he saw a little girl running. It was that girl again. Ryoma quickly follows her close behind, thinking it was another dream; it must be another clue to the real truth._

_He follows her through the darkest night and now, finally realized where she's heading when she stopped in front of a school, HIS school, Seishun Academy School. The little girl hesitated, never the less, ran inside the school. Ryoma quickly follows. They ran through hallways and corridors, they ran upstairs, and ended up on the roof. The little girl stops so as Ryoma as they saw a dark figure. Ryoma takes a step back and watch the scene unfold._

_They were talking but he can't hear them. It looks like the dark figure was getting mad as his eyes turned red; Ryoma was shocked to say the least. The little girl backed up a bit then began shouting at him. The dark figure got mad then deliberately took out a gun from his coat. The little girl then trembles in fear. The dark figure triggered the gun, the little girl scream but this time Ryoma can hear it. The little girl starts running and the dark figure chased after her._

_Ryoma quickly follows behind. The chase led through multiples of hallways, corridors, and stairs. The little girl then went inside a door and found the inner stairs, she quickly ran down stairs. The attacker followed and the gun triggered. The girl screamed. Ryoma was getting scared; he didn't want to see this. He didn't._

_He tries to stop running but his legs won't obey. He ran, ran, and stopped, just in time for the attacker to kill the little girl._

_'No…' Ryoma thought as he try to closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the murder. Alas, his eyes disobey as well. The attacker showed his evil smile and the little girl's eyes were leaking with tears._

_"NO!" Ryoma screamed and the gun went off. He couldn't turn away from the murderous scene. He just couldn't. Huge amount of blood bursts out from the little girl's body as it falls lifelessly to the ground. The attacker bowed his head and whispered to himself, "No more…my family is now safe…"_

_"NO! NO! NO!" Ryoma screams as he fall on his knees, hopelessly, trying to erase the gruesome image that occurred._

_"**Echizen! Echizen!"** shouted a familiar voice but Ryoma ignores it as he kept screaming._

_"NO MORE! NO MORE! NNNOOOO!!"_

_"**ECHIZEN!**"_

* * *

"NO!" screamed Ryoma as he quickly sat up on his bed. He looks up and saw his senpai so worried. He felt cold even though he sweating and panting so hard.

"Echizen! It's alright!" said Taka as he rubbed the little boy's back, trying to calm him down. Ryoma slowly curls up and covered himself. Taka mentally sighed in relief. The night was once again silent and peaceful, though the atmosphere intense, at least there's no more screaming.

Taka gets up and went down the kitchen to get a glass of water for Echizen. He was glad that his father was still asleep; he always knew his father was a such a deep sleeper but not this deep. Once he got a glass of water, he quietly made his way back to his room. He saw Echizen still curled up, not moving but he can hear him breathing.

He sat next to the little freshman and puts his hand on his shoulder. Ryoma slowly looks up, spotting the glass of water, he gladly took it, and took a large sip of it. Ryoma silently thanked his senpai and put the glass of half-filled water near an empty end table. Both sat still, not moving or making noises. Taka decides to end this and asked his fellow classman a question.

"So, are you alright?"

"…I'm fine" Ryoma said tenaciously. Taka frowns, knowing it's a lie.

"Would you like to tell me your nightmare?" Taka asked, hoping the freshman won't be mad but he wasn't, he just looked down at his feet staring at nothing and then said, "no"

Taka frowns again but I guess that's how Ryoma is. He has a strong pride so you can't do anything about it.

"Well, it's still 1:35 A.M., we better get some shut eye, good night" said Taka as he smiled warmly, only making the atmosphere less tense. Ryoma nodded and laid back down to bed to drift of in deep slumber, hoping he won't have another nightmare. Taka goes to his sleeping bag and quickly falls asleep.

However, Ryoma was still awake. When finding out the real truth of her death, a thousand more questions came into his mind. Who was the attacker? Why did the attacker kill her? Why was he on his school in the middle of the night anyways?

This was too confusing, after much of thinking over the events that occurred, his mind as tired and his heavy eyelids falls. He drifts off to sleep once more…

* * *

I'm killing you all softly with short chapters

Please review!


	12. Announcement

**_Dear fans and readers,_**

**__**

**_I am so sorry for taking so long. Here's a special chapter waiting for you…_**


	13. SPECIAL! CH 12 AND 13!

Note: SPECIAL CHAPTER!! 11 AND 12! ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! WOO-HOOO!!

Me: "dammit…no short shapters"

Disclaimer:) I don't own POT! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 12: When Things Get Suspicious…**

"Echizen…Echizen?" Taka tries to wake his little kouhai but Ryoma wasn't moving. Taka was getting worried; he was getting no movement from the _sleeping boy_.

"Echizen? Echizen!? Wake up" said Taka as he shook the little boy's arm but he still wasn't moving. Worried as a worried Oishi, Taka shook the little boy a little rough. Ryoma still wasn't moving. Taka, now fearing the most, wondered, '_is he…no! NO!_'

"AHHH! Echizen! Don't die! Don't die!" screamed Taka but only received a hit from a pillow.

"Kawamura-senpai, you're too noisy," said Echizen as he slowly sits up. He yawns and rubbed his eyes cutely. Taka sheepishly grins and wore an apologetic look to his kouhai. He was relief that the little boy didn't actually pass away.

"Yokata, you scared me," said Taka. "Here, your uniform, I had it washed". Taka gives him his uniform. Ryoma nodded and thanked him. Taka slightly bowed and then leaves for the freshman to change. After ten minutes, they both leave to school.

On the way there, they met up with Fuji. Fuji was surprised to see Echizen with Taka; his eyes were slightly open, and his jaw was hanging but quickly recovered by half a second. Ryoma noticed it but Taka didn't.

"Good morning, Taka-san, Echizen" said Fuji as he gave them his warm smile.

"Ah, morning Fuji" said Taka. Echizen just gave the tensai a nod. Fuji mentally frown, his kouhai is ignoring him.

All three of them walk to school, a few minutes later, Oishi and Tezuka came to join them. All five walks to school, then Eiji came with Inui, so now all seven walk to school then they heard loud bickering. They all turned around and saw Momo and Kaidoh fighting again. However, thanks to Taka's burning power, the two juniors stop arguing.

It was a very silent long walk, to Ryoma, it's very strange. Eiji, not talking crazy or hugging him so tightly. It's too strange but then again, the world is strange and full of unimaginable things. While Echizen was in his little world, figuring out his questions about this strange mystery; his senpais walk slowly so then; they could have their own private conversation away from Echizen.

"Taka-san, why was Echizen walking with you?" Fuji asked, his smile a hint of curiosity and worries. Everyone had the same face on. Taka sighs and tells them the whole story, excluding the nightmare.

"Nya? Ochibi slept over in your house?" Eiji asked, wanting to know if he heard that right and he did when Taka nodded his head.

"FFFSSSSHHH! Did anything else happened, senpai?" Kaidoh asked. Taka tries not to get nervous since his bad at lying.

"Umm, no, no, no, not at all, heh-eh-heh" said Taka but everyone gave him a look. It was obvious he was lying.

"105 percent, he lied," said Inui. Taka sweat dropped and retorts back, "How did-would you know?"

"SEE! He said it!" said Momo.

"Nya, Taka-san is a liar," said Eiji. Taka sighed as he was caught.

"So what did happen?" Oishi asked.

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you all since it's Echizen's personal business and not ours but I do know this…something…something big will happen today" said Taka with a serious tone. This time he wasn't lying, Taka knows it as he can feel it in his gut, the growing of fear and worry rising to its peak and the human mind imagining things that may possibly happen.

When the huge tension grew slowly but very painful, a slam sound was heard. The regulars looked around and saw Echizen sitting in the ground, slowly rubbing his forehead.

It seems like Echizen just walked into a traffic light pole.

They were about to laugh but somehow couldn't. People who saw the stupid move didn't laugh, they just somehow can't. Ryoma gets up slowly and start walking as if nothing happened. The people who stopped starts to go back minding their own business and the regulars silently followed Echizen.

Once they arrived at school, the sky started to turn into a dark gray and black mixture, it was a storm. Suddenly, huge gusts of wind made an empty trashcan bin fly, papers inside student's bag that were opened fly away, and birds that were flying were tossed off to the trees.

Screams and yelling were heard as everyone starts running inside the school. Once they all got in the bell ring, and it was time for their first period class.

Wow, time sure fly by fast. Everyone starts to head to their classrooms. Ryoma had an uneasy feeling that something awful was about to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 13: They Now Know What They Are Needed To Do**

Ryoma was sitting on his sit, the teacher noticed him looking around every 5 minutes. Having enough of that the teacher asked him, "Echizen, What are you looking for?"

Ryoma ignored his teacher and continued looking. Honestly, he was looking for the little girl. She was nowhere insight since yesterday. '_…No…did it already?_'

"Echizen! Please pay attention to the lesson," said the teacher. He was a bit glad that his student was finally out of his spacing out but he was getting worried since Echizen's grades were falling to a C, ever since he was spacing out. '_I guess it would have been better if he was just sleeping, he had a lot of As just by only doing that_' the teacher thought.

Suddenly the lights flickered and turned off. Everyone in the classroom gasped but Ryoma remained calm. The teacher quickly gets out a flashlight and turns it on.

"Well, nothing but the fuse, must be this horrible storm," said the teacher. Suddenly a huge thunder strike was heard outside and the windows of the classroom opened, forcing he gusts of wind inside, destroying everything.

Everyone screamed and some ran to the windows and closed them, some panicked and ran like chickens. The teacher looked around saw Echizen calmly remained on his seat not even bothered by the situation. The teacher was surprised but was then brought back when the panic level noise was loud.

"Class! Settle down! Get back to your seats!" said the teacher. Everything was silent and the students didn't move. They look at the board in fear, the teacher was confused at first but once he turned around, he screamed then stumbles to the ground.

On the board was a writing in dark crimson ink, everyone guessed what it is and they got it right.

"B-blood…" Horio muttered out as he fainted.

Ryoma reads it aloud for everyone to hear, "**_Time is running out, my hatred is growing stronger and stronger, a stray demon is eating all of it and that demon is becoming stronger than my hatred… quickly find my body before the first snowflake fall…_**"

There was a moment of silence before a seat was heard, everyone turned and saw Ryoma getting up from his seat and headed out the classroom.

"Echizen! Get back inside!" said the teacher and once again, Ryoma, of course ignored him and went out. Ryoma hurries along the corridor. He knew what the message meant, just like what his uncle meant that day before he died. A sudden chill lingers through the hallway as six more thunders strike its mighty power. As Ryoma head farther down the corridor, the background gets darker and darker until it looked as if it's nighttime.

He suddenly heard running footsteps. Ryoma looks around and then saw the little girl. The little girl was heading up the stairs. Ryoma goes to the stairs but then stopped as he began to realize where this scene was heading, alas, he had no choice but to follow.

He ran to catch up with the little girl. Echizen stopped and he guessed right. He was at the roof. Echizen opens the door that leads to the open roof. He prepared himself from the incoming impact of the wind but surprisingly, felt none of it. Ryoma opens it all the way and shock to see that there was no storm. Cautiously, Ryoma enters the wide-open roof and saw the little girl shouting at this dark mysterious figure.

Ryoma's eyes widened with fear as he was now watching the murder again…

* * *

In another classroom where Kaidoh and Momo are, they were silently seated and since the power went off, everyone was telling ghost stories, which Kaidoh doesn't like, and Momo snickering at the scared Mamushi. Suddenly a huge bang was heard on the door, everyone yelled in surprised. The teacher went over to the door and opened it, seeing there was no one. Everyone sighed in relief, hopefully, that it was just a prank.

"Arrogant kids," said the teacher as she heads back to her seat when suddenly the papers on his desk start to scatter to the ground. The scary part was that no one was near to the desk. The teacher sighed in frustration as he looked up to his students.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me" said the teacher; ignoring the fact that something just pushed her papers down. Only a few people helped. Kaidoh and Momo start to relax when they heard a scream. They saw their classmate stumble to the ground, cowering in fear as something starts coming out of the floor and floating in the air.

Yes its…_her_

She slowly descended to the ground and slowly walks up to Momo and Kaidoh.

"Y-you…" Momo pointed out as Kaidoh hissed. The girl did nothing but looks up at them and stare them hard through the eye.

"You two must go quickly before it's too late," said the little girl. Momo and Kaidoh were taken back. Weren't she the bad guy?

"Wait what?" (Momo)

"Go now before he dies…" said the little girl. The two juniors know who _he_ is.

"FSSSHHH! What do you mean?" Kaidoh asked.

"Are you that dumb not to understand?" the little girl asked. Momo and Kaidoh felt insulted but they can't help it, they have really no idea what she's talking about.

"You two need to go and find him, he's in grave danger…he's walking to death's door," said the little girl.

"Where is he?" Momo asked.

"Where it is only you know, now go and get the other six to help" and with that she fades away.

Momo and Kaidoh looked at each other and nodded before running off to find their senpais then find Echizen.

"Oi! Momoshiro! Kaidoh!" yelled the teacher. "Get back here!"

Momo and Kaidoh ignored her as they continued and because of this, they finally know what they are needed to do…

* * *

Be happy for this generous special chapter… 

That's it…Please review…


	14. I'm Sorry

Notes: I never get to thank all of you for your wondrous reviews! Now it's time for more short torturing chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

Momo and Kaidoh were running through halls, stairs, and corridors, finding their senpais.

"Oi Mamushi, I'll go find Echizen while you go find senpai-tachi" said Momo. Kaidoh, without arguing, agreed.

"FSSSHHH! You had better find him quick, baka! And don't get lost!" said Kaidoh as he turns left. Momo ignores the last comment and keep on running.

Momo decided to go to Ryoma's first class. He got inside the classroom and asked the teacher, "Ne, sensei, where's Echizen?"

"You're not supposed to be here! Go back to your class!" shouted the teacher. Momo ignores him and looks directly at Horio.

"Oi! One-eyebrow Freshman!" Momo calls him since he forgot his name. "Where's Echizen?"

Horio ignores the name calling and answered, "He left"

"Where?!"

"I don't know!"

"**_This way, Momo_**"

Momo looks behind saw the little girl down the hallway, and she disappears to the right. Without a second, Momo vaults down all the way to the hallway and makes a quick turn to the right but came into contact with someone.

**WHAM!!**

Momo dizzily sits up and tries to focused his vision. "Hello? Mommy?"

"Ow! Nya! Momo! That hurts!" shouted Eiji as he rubs his forehead where they collided.

"Are you two okay?" the worried Oishi asked as helps Eiji up while Taka helps Momo up.

"Momoshiro, where's Echizen?" Tezuka asked in a demanding tone. Momo regains his posture and said, "I haven't found him yet"

"FSSSHH! Baka, I told you to find him quick but what did you? You ended up getting lost!"

"Damn you, Mamushi! I didn't get lost-"

"Mina! Look!" shouted Fuji as he points at the end of the hallway. Everyone looks and saw the little girl. To the higher senpais, who haven't seen her yet, were shocked. She was covered in blood in her bloody torn dress, looking so much like a dead corpse walking around. To Kaidoh and Momo, it wasn't a surprise.

The little girl silently slips away to the left and the regulars hesitantly followed. Everyone has to keep up while the little girl teleports from one to place to another. A few seconds later, the little girl stops at one place then disappears. The regulars stop and take a brake. Inui took out his notebook and began scribbling.

"91 percent that the little girl stop because Echizen is near and she doesn't want to do anything with it," said Inui.

* * *

'_NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NO!_' Ryoma screamed mentally as the little girl was being chase again. The same as his dream. He backs away from the roof and was about to run away but then something grabbed his leg. Ryoma look down and saw the corpse of the little girl gawping at him. Her eyes were gone, her body was pale and blue, her skin wrinkly, most of her hair fallen off, and her touch, cold as the winter.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ryoma screamed as he stumbles away from the corpse.

Ryoma groans in pain as he starts to feel his head being hit again, over and over and over and over and over. Each hit that came with immense pain, doubled its power. As he sways, Ryoma felt the cold wall on his back and was about to loose support of it. With all of his might, all he could do was to open his eyes and right in front of him, was the little girl but this little girl was different. She was wearing a dark black dress, her hair darker, thicker, and messier, her skin white and purple, her face like a skull, and her eyes where bright glowing crimson red as her sharp fangs glimmer with a hint of dark liquid.

Ryoma couldn't hold much longer as his vision starts to fade away. The last thing he saw was that dark little girl smiling and the last thing he heard was his name being called.

"**ECHIZEN!!**"

* * *

15 seconds earlier…

Everyone jumped in surprised when they all heard a scream. They look up at the stairs and saw Ryoma swaying as he was holding his head in pain then leans to the wall for support.

"Oi! Echizen! Are you…!!" Momo began to panic and the rest as well. Ryoma starts sliding off the wall then starts rolling down the stairs.

"ECHIZEN!!" screamed the regulars as Ryoma landed hard on the floor. They quickly ran to his side and checked if he's okay.

"Oi! Echizen! Wake up!" shouted Momo.

"Echizen!"

"Echizen!"

"FFSSH! Echizen!"

Tezuka checked his pulse again; it was normally beating. Fuji checks his temperature; the young freshman developed yet another fever but it felt hotter than the last time. Oishi noticed the huge cut right across Ryoma's arm as it starts to bleed fast; the little boy must've scratched it while rolling downstairs. The worried Oishi quickly took out a napkin from his pocket and wipes off the blood. He pressed the wound so that the blood won't come out too fast.

Momo noticed the little girl walking slowly over to them. He felt rage inside of him as he stood up and point at the little girl. The little girl stopped and tilts her head to the side, as she was confused of his action. Momo was shaking terribly as his anger grew.

"You…this is your fault!" shouted Momo. There was a moment of silence; only the lightning and the heavy rain of the storm can be heard. The little girl was appalled by the accusation.

"What do you mean by that?" the little girl asked as she gave him the coldest glare she could but Momo wasn't bothered with it. He was preoccupied of the intense anger inside him.

"If you were never here…this wouldn't have happen to him!" shouted Momo as he showed the little girl how badly hurt Ryoma was. The little girl felt her heart stabbed with guilt and sympathy. Ryoma was conspicuously shivering from the cold, the wound on his forehead was getting worse, and he developed a high fever. All this made the little girl feel worse.

"You could have at least helped him from whatever that was out to get him! Instead, you ran away! I know that he is trying to help you! But could you at least help him? What do you got to say for yourself?" All those words just came out of Momo like a gust of wind from the storm. Everyone, including Kaidoh, was amazed by Momo's words. The little girl hangs her head low as she starts to fade away.

As she fades away she silently said, "…I'm sorry"

This time, Momo felt guilty for actually saying that to a little girl but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to let that little girl know that she have to repay Ryoma back somehow and why not saving his life from a thing that everyone, excluding Ryoma, can't see?

Ryoma, who hasn't loose conscious yet, heard the whole commotion and felt guilty. He doesn't know why he feels guilty, he just does. He mentally notes to himself that he will need to get stronger before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Why am I making 1,000 or more words of a chapter than 900 words of a chapter? Oh well, please review! 


	15. More Suffering

Notes: Feel the wrath of my short chapter prowess!

Disclaimer: -.- I don't own POT!

* * *

It was silent on the way to the Nurse's office. Ryoma was placed on a bed, the nurse examined him and she spotted a ripped on the end of his pants. She pulls it up and on his ankle was a big black mark shape of a small hand. 

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"We don't know, we were looking for him and then we saw him up the stairs…and he fell," said Fuji, making the long story to a short story.

To the nurse, it sounded suspicious but she couldn't blame them all, I mean if they did beat him up, he should be having bruises and cuts but the only bruise found was the hand mark on Ryoma's ankle, and the hand mark was the size of a 9 or 10 kid should have so it couldn't be them.

"Well, all of you go back to your classes, your kouhai is fine with me and his fever seems to be going away, now go" said the nurse. The senpais nodded, thanked her, and off they went.

The nurse sighs; finally, she can breathe easily since no more students are crowding the room, especially students who looked like high school students. She then went to her paper desk and gets back to organize her work but she did not notice the room getting chilly, as she was too preoccupied.

* * *

The little girl was sitting in a very dark room, no light was seen anywhere. She starts to hear Momo's panged words echoing in her mind. No matter what she does, she always seems to run away from her problems. Why is that? Is she really a coward? She even ran away when her -------- kills her with a gun but then again, any sane person would run away. 

But what hurts her the most is that why she didn't help the boy; the boy, who is helping her finding her corpse so then she can finally rest in peace. Why couldn't she help the boy? It's only fair. He's the one suffering the most for her so why can't she.

All of the sudden she felt a huge pulse all over the room as it constantly beats and a dark purple aura starts to engulf the walls of the room.

"No…She's doing it again," she whimpered as fear took her again. Her legs start to shake and tears start to form in her eyes. She's took weak to fight her, too weak.

"She's going to hurt him again…no…no! I won't let her!" she shouted. It was time to return the favor. It was time to help him. It was time to stop being such a coward. "But what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

On the darkest corner of the room, the dark demonic little girl comes out and slowly proceeds over to the nurse. The nurse suddenly felt a chill and felt fear rising. The nurse stops and looks around the room, no one was there. 

The nurse shrugged and continued her work but then she felt something between her legs that send her tons of shiver. She bravely looked down under her desk and fear overcame her. She jerked off as she spotted a little girl. She slips and stumbles to the ground. She slowly backs away to the wall as the little girl comes out.

Suddenly the curtains in the window closed and darkness roamed the room. Shadow tendrils reached out and slowly made their way to the fallen prince.

They start to wrap around Ryoma's body, making the boy shudder as the dark tendril starts to swallow his body, determined to take him to the darkness. Ryoma groaned in pain and whimpers from the excruciating cold, which made the demonic girl laughed with pleasure.

The nurse abruptly stands up and ran to the freshman's side but failed when the demonic girl grabbed her and tossed her back to the wall. The nurse was knocked out and several dark tendrils began to wrap her around.

The demonic little girl let out a giggle then made her way over to Ryoma. She wore an evil smile as the tendrils tightened its grip. Ryoma gasps for air, to make it worse, he felt his energy being drain. Because of the cold, he opened his eyes and saw the demonic girl right before his eyes.

"Y-you…AAHH!" Ryoma cried as the tendrils send him a shocking pain. The little laughed from his pain. The door opened and little girl turns around to see who it is.

"Hello nurse I left…my…" Oishi left his sentence hanging as fear starts to rise inside. He was confused of this scene but he knew that his kouhai is being hurt. He snaps out from his shocking trance and runs over to help him.

The demonic girl was irritated and ordered the tendrils to sustain the mother senpai. The tendrils grabbed Oishi and pull him to the wall.

"Nya! Oishi!" shouted Eiji as he came running in but then stop when he saw the commotion.

"AAAAHHH! DEMON!" screamed Eiji when she saw the demonic girl. She smiled at him then suddenly the dark tendrils from the ceiling grab Eiji and hangs him on the ceiling.

"NYA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" shouted Eiji. More running footsteps were heard; Tezuka came in followed by Kaidoh. All the people coming in were annoying the demonic little girl.

The tendrils closed the door immediately and lock it after Tezuka and Kaidoh got in.

"FSSSHH!"

"What's going on?" Tezuka asked as he looked around and examined the situation. Suddenly more tendrils shot out. Four from the ceiling shot out and grabbed Kaidoh and another five tendrils came out from the walls and grab Tezuka. The four senpais were secured tightly, unable to move.

"NYA! TASKITE!" shouted Eiji, he was hanging upside down and feels all his blood cells coming down to his face. It seems Eiji was the only one being a problem.

The four senpais were busy getting out when all of the sudden they heard a shout. Ryoma just screamed when the tendrils starts to grip tighter and tighter, trying to prevent the air from entering his lungs.

"**Stop struggling or the boy dies**," said the demonic little girl. Her voice made an high-pitched echo, like all those regular demons when they talk.

The four stops moving, not really wanting to loose their precious kouhai. Suddenly they heard banging on the door, and shouts.

"OI! MAMUSHI! EIJI-SENPAI! OISHI-SENPAI! BUCHOU!" A shouting Momo was heard behind the locked door then the door was being pounded hard that in a few minutes, it will burst out. The demonic girl just smirks then the tendrils tightened their grip again around Ryoma. He lets out another cry of pain and another.

"FFSSSSHHH! Echizen!" shouted Kaidoh.

"Echizen!" shouted Oishi.

"Ochibi!" shouted Eiji.

"**Make them stop banging the door**" ordered the Demonic girl.

"Momoshiro! Stop!" shouted Tezuka and the door was stopped being pounded.

"Buchou! Open the door!" shouted Momo.

"Ne, mina! Is everything okay?" a shouting Fuji was also heard.

"Nya! Fuji! Momo Help-MMM!" Eiji was silenced when a slithering dark tendril wrapped his mouth, preventing him from shouting.

"**You be quiet…and you**," said the little girl as she turns to Tezuka. "**You seem to be the one in command. Now, I need you all to stay away from this boy if you still want him alive**"

With that, Ryoma lets out another cry but this time it was much painful. Tezuka watched helplessly at the Seigaku pillar being tortured.

"Why should we do that when in the end you're just going to kill him?" Oishi asked but only received a laugh.

"**Oh dear, it seems you saw through it…alright, since I planned on destroying this boy, prolonging his death may make him strong…It's a shame but his misery ends here and now**" said the girl as she ordered the tendrils to finished him off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ryoma screamed from the sudden pain.

"ECHIZEN!" screamed all the senpais, including those outside the door.

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHA! I made a cliffy! Please make many reviews if you wish to see the next chapter, MWUAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW!

Note: Please read my new story called Twins Of Angels! PLEASE! And REVIEW!


	16. What A Shocker!

Notes: I actually love chapter 15 as well, it had a lot of torture in it. It makes me feel and encourage me to create more short chapters!

Announcement: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! … Wait! The delay was actually fun…oh well

Announcement2: CONGRATULATIONS! Demongirl13! You are the person who made the 100th review!

I'll be figuring out of what reward you should have, for the moment, enjoy the chapter, readers!

The disclaimer takes a few steps back then announced, "I don't own POT!"

* * *

"**Oh dear, it seems you saw through it…alright, since I planned on destroying this boy, prolonging his death may make him strong…It's a shame but his misery ends here and now**" said the girl as she ordered the tendrils to finished him off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ryoma screamed from the sudden pain.

"ECHIZEN!" screamed all the senpais, including those outside the door.

Suddenly the curtains were bust open and a stream of light came out destroying the dark tendrils then the locked door was thrown off the hinges heading straight to the demonic girl but since she's, well, a demon the door went pass her.

"**Who-**" the demonic girl couldn't finish her words as someone came flying and pushed her. The demonic falls to the ground and disappears in a puff of smoke. Everyone looks at the person who did it and was surprise.

It was the little girl. Momo looks at her then gave her a smile, the little girl smiled back at him; she was relieved that Momo forgives her. Everyone goes running over to Ryoma's side to check if he's okay. He was okay; he was just tired, very tired.

"NYA! OCHIBI! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOKATA!" shouted Eiji as he gave him the best death hug ever! Unfortunately, Ryoma moved out of the way letting Eiji fall to the ground. Eiji starts crying, well, not really crying, more like whining.

"NYA! OISHI! Ochibi is mean! WAH! WAH!" wailed Eiji as he hugs his partner. Oishi could just smile at him and pat his head saying, "It's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's still hurt you know"

"Nya! But my hugs make people feel better!"

"Sure they do," muttered Ryoma, luckily, Eiji didn't hear that as he was too busy whining. Oishi tries to explain the problem to the acrobatic cat.

"Listen Eiji, Echizen's hurt, physically, hugs only heal mental issues not physical issues"

"Oh okay!" said Eiji.

Suddenly the stream of light starts to disappear when a huge storm cloud, once again, covers the sky. Everyone in the room had a very bad feeling.

The dark tendrils came out at the far end of the corner and out came the demonic little girl. She looked piss, ready to kill everyone in the school. She then lifts her hand and looks like she was choking someone.

"AAHH!" everyone looks around to where the scream was and it came from the little girl. She was clawing her throat and then it dawn to them. The demonic little girl was choking her.

The little girl was then lifted and floats over to the demon. The demon smirks at the little girl's pathetic state. Momo felt a pang of guilt so that was why she couldn't fight back; the demon was too strong.

"**How dare you interfere with my plans! I'd you kill right here and now, little one but unfortunately, you're not worth it**" said the demon but the little girl just smirks at her. This angered the demon and asked, "**What is so amusing?**"

"Two things…you're taking pity…on a dead girl…and…you'd never kill me…until the first snowflake falls…and if you did…you'll have to wander off again" said the little girl. The demon looks at her in shock, how did she know but then she remembered something and laughed at the girl. This confused the little girl.

The demon replied, "**Oh well, it doesn't really matter. That boy over there has a stronger power than you and a stronger hatred**"

The demon girl tightens her grip and the little girl began to suffocate. Ryoma watched the scene unfold right before him. He can't let it be like that. No, he can't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He shouldn't. He won't.

"**Say good bye**"

"THOUSAND FIRE!"

The little girl's mouth opened and a huge fire came out of her mouth. The demon girl smirks, knowing that the fire will pass through but this was another story. The fire actually hit the demon girl. She screamed in pain as the fire burned her face. The little girl falls on her knees, now released and recovering from the choking grip.

The regulars were stunned as they look to where the shout came. Ryoma was holding up his hand that was engulfed with a blue energy aura. The little girl looks at him and thought, '_is he a…_'

Demonic girl was even pissed as she went charging to Ryoma, "**YOU LITTLE!**"

Ryoma holds out his hand. His hand starts being engulfed with a white aura and steam starts coming, "SPIRIT AIR BOLT!"

A huge blast of wind pushed the demonic girl and she went towards to the wall but then pass through it, the dark tendrils then retreat. There was a moment of silence. The little girl awes at the amazing power, as she turns back to Ryoma, a big sweat droops on her head.

It seems when Ryoma fired the Spirit Air Bolt the strong force of it pushed him back along with his senpai-tachi; they were all on the floor, dizzy. The little girl felt lucky that she wasn't anywhere near them, though the Spirit Air Bolt did send her flying to the wall but she's dead and she can't feel pain with solid objects.

"NYA! WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Eiji as he jumps to his feet. Everyone slowly recovers from the impact and starts to stand up, swaying.

"Kowai power ne!" said Momo as he step away from Ryoma. Ryoma deadly glares at him, he stands up to try to hit his senpai but then fell back down.

Everyone looks at him then Oishi knelt down next to him.

"Oi Echizen, are you alright?" Oishi asked.

"I'm tired…I'm hungry…I fell down the stairs…I almost got killed…I made two powerful attacks…do I look alright to you?" Ryoma asked calmly while a sweats droop on everyone's head.

"Umm, n-no" stuttered Oishi as he helps the freshman up and put him on the bed.

"So…you guys are wondering how'd I do those things, right?" Ryoma asked and everyone nodded even the little girl. She wanted to make sure that her theory is right.

"Well honestly…I don't know" With that, everyone anime fall.

"How can you not know?!" screamed Eiji and Momo.

"I just watched my uncle done it before…" said Ryoma as he frowned. The memory was still fresh in his mind on why his uncle gave his life for him. (AN: Confused eh? I'll tell you about that later)

"Maybe I can explain things," said Inui as he walks into the room and in his hand, a big book. Ryoma widened his eyes in fear realizing that that book was...

"…Is that…is that the…?" Ryoma asked and Inui nodded his head. Everyone looks at them, confused. Ryoma looks at it again. It really is it.

"**S-Shinkouteki Samurai!**"

* * *

Well, more mysteries to solve please review! 


	17. 2over3 of the Explanation

Notes: Feel the wrath of my awesome short chapter!

Reward

Bounty head for Demongirl13: 500,000 Dollars!

Silvia "THAT'S NOT A REWARD!"

Cero "It isn't?"

Eric "No, it isn't"

Cero "Oh okay"

Reward for Demongirl13: Uhh…still deciding

Disclaimer: sighs I don't own POT…

* * *

"Shinkouteki Samurai?" Everyone repeated the word as it confused them but somehow it felt bold and fearful.

"Inui-senpai…where'd you get that book? There's only two that exists in this world" said Ryoma, still fascinated that his senpai has the book, especially the data senpai who doesn't believe in the paranormal.

"True, there is only two books that exists in this world, same goes for Shinkouteki Samurais. Only five to nine samurais live every ten years," said Inui.

"…I knew it…you are a Shinkouteki Samurai!" said the little girl, pointing at Ryoma. He nodded guilty of being one of the Shinkouteki Samurais.

"Little girl, have you heard of it?" Inui asked to the dead girl.

"You can all call me Uri, and yes, I heard it from a dead guy who was passing by just after the day I got killed," she said. Everyone sweat drop, there sure are many dead people walking around nowadays.

"Ano, what's a Shin…Shit-ARGH! She-whatever Samurai?" Momo asked, having difficulties of saying the word.

"Well, first off, Echizen, would you kindly show us the birthmark you had since you first discovered your powers?" Inui asked. Ryoma blinked at him in surprised, how did he know that?

"Uhh hai" Ryoma rolls up his left sleeve, revealing the tennis wristband. He slowly took that off revealing a bandage and starts taking it off. The others were getting curious to why he put those in there, why was he covering his birthmark?

After the bandages were off, the regulars were surprised to see a black mark of a samurai sword with a rose. Is that even a birthmark?

"A mark of the Powerful Shinkouteki Samurai, Hojo Asuka, one of the most skilled female samurai in the 1057 till 1067. Echizen, it seems you're her reincarnation…" said Inui.

There was silent

Then snickering

Then giggles

And then-

"AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA!"

Momo and Eiji threw up huge fits of laughter, Uri and Fuji were giggling hysterically, Oishi and Kaidoh tries to hold it in but end up laughing, and Tezuka was twitching, holding his laugh with 100 successes, impressive. Ryoma deadly glares at them all.

"E-ECHIZEN! WAS ONCE A GIRL! AHAHAHA!" said Momo with his loud mouth. Amazingly the windows didn't break.

"URESEN!" shouted Ryoma, trying to hide his blush full of embarrassment.

"See, here's her picture" said Inui as he opened the book on page 256.

Everyone crowded over to Inui and see. They laughed even harder and Tezuka let out a snicker, nothing more than before.

On the page, was a girl, she was taller looking around her 20s and the reason why they laughed hard was that she looked very much like Echizen besides the long hair and the slender body. It was funny to see a female version of the great prince of tennis, even if she is very hot.

Ryoma, who had enough of it, grabbed a broom out of nowhere and whacked it on a table but the strangest thing, the broom went past through it, amazingly, the table split in half. The laughing ceased. Ryoma smirks satisfied that the matter was not a laughing stalk any more. They all gave Ryoma with an apologetic look; Ryoma lets out a snicker when he can sense the fear from his senpais.

"Not so bad being a famous samurai, huh?" Ryoma asked and everyone nod.

Ryoma then looks back at his senpai and asks, "Where did you get that book?"

"Nya! Inui! Where DID you get that book?" Eiji asked, getting so excited at all of this.

"…My grandfather is also like you but he is a Shinkouteki Nusubito" said Inui.

"Oh…" said everyone.

"So wait, Echizen has super powers?" Momo asked. Both Ryoma and Inui nodded in response.

"So wait! You've been cheating in tennis all this time?" Momo accused Ryoma. He then glared at his stupid senpai. How can he? He only knows two attacks

"NO! How could I when I only know two attacks?" Ryoma pointed out. Momo was about to say something then closed it. Ryoma would never cheat…would he?

"It's a negative 150 percent that Echizen" said Inui.

Momo apologized and Ryoma deadly glares at him for accusing such a thing to him but he sighed, knowing all too well how stupid his senpai can be.

"But that's not all a Shinkouteki can do, huh?" Uri asked and Ryoma agreed.

Inui agreed as well then explained, "Indeed, that's not all a Shinkouteki can do, they can see spirits, they can feel them, and most of all, and they can contact the spirits. They can also make them visible, even though the spirits already knows how to do that. In addition, they gain super human powers that can help them destroy demon spirits"

"Hmm, very interesting" said Fuji as his smile widened.

"Who was that demon girl?" this time Tezuka asked, which taken everyone by surprised.

"FFSSSHH! And why was she trying to kill Echizen?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well, that demon is a runaway from hell, he is a stray and needed to find a home before he dies. Unfortunately, he found this school and Uri murdered so he took his chance to live in this school. As days go by, his power increases depending by the anger and pain of hers. If all her power has been drained, that demon will not only hurt or kill everyone in this school but will also become immortal," said Ryoma.

"Oh so that demon just randomly came out of nowhere?" Momo asked and Ryoma nodded. There was a moment of silence until a question pops in the Seigaku mother.

Oishi then looks at Uri and asked her, "Umm, I'm sorry if I ask you this but how'd you become like this?"

The little girl was silent, she didn't expect that some one would ask that question. Oishi noticed her reaction and quickly said, "Ahhh, gomen! Maybe I shouldn't have ask! It's alright, you don't have to answer!"

"No…since you all are already involved….I will show you once you are asleep in your beds," said Uri.

"You know, Uri-san, it would take you a lot of your power in order to transfer that through their minds and you won't have enough power to get away from that demon," said Ryoma.

Uri frowned, "Oh you're right" She actually forgot about that demon.

Inui then takes over and explains, "there is a way, my grandfather have bragged about it every time we have family reunions. A Shinkouteki can bring together an amount of people depending on age, which means Ryoma can bring about 12 people to his dream. He can bring humans, angels, spirits, and even demons. Although, it needs spells and that the people he'll be bringing must be close to him, enough to make a mind transportation"

"How long will we be out?" Fuji asked.

Inui answered, "No more than five minutes"

"Ah, we'll all do this tomorrow during lunch. We'll meet at the roof" said Tezuka.

"But why not today?" Momo asked.

"FFFSSSHHH! Baka, Echizen's tired, do you think he has enough strength left to transport us to a dream, other than to stand up?" Kaidoh asked.

Momo remembered, not so long ago about 10 minutes ago, Ryoma stood up then fell back down.

"Uhhh…no…AND WHO YOU CALLING STUPID?! MAMUSHI!" shouted Momo. Once again, the two juniors start to fight. Everyone sighed hopelessly that their fights will never end.

"...NYA! URI DIED IN THIS SCHOOL?!" Eiji suddenly shouted. Everyone blinked. Oh yeah she did die in this school.

Uri sweat dropped at the stupidity. Ryoma just smirks then says, "Mada Mada Dane"

* * *

"Nusubito" means "thief"

Well, that's it! Demongirl13, wait for your reward I'm still thinking of it. Anyways, readers, REVIEW! PLEASE! I'm so that desperate!

Cero "No I'm not!"

Yes! I AM!

Cero "No I'm not!"

YES! I! AM!

Cero "No…I'm not!"

…Whatever…(How did I end up talking to myself?)


	18. Stupid Camera

Cero "LOL! It is so fun to make you all wait this long!"

Silvia/Eric "don't worry readers, we hate her too"

Cero twitching eyes "so desu ka?"

Silvia/Eric "…." too scared to speak

Change topic

Silvia "where have you been anyway?"

Cero "I was in…an incident…."

Eric "what kind of incident?"

Cero slowly turns to Eric and looks at him with a you-don't-wanna-know-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you look.

Eric/Silvia "O.O;;"

Disclaimer: gulps I-I don't own POT!

**Notes: Demongirl13! I have found your reward! Email me and I'll tell you! The readers will have to wait patiently**.

* * *

After school tennis is canceled due to the all-of-the-sudden storm, the regulars were waiting in the Tennis Club room for Echizen to finish talking to his couch. **Actually, they're just eavesdropping on them when Ryoma is telling his couch about the murdered girl.**

"Echizen, are you sure?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ah, the missing girl that was showed on the news three days ago is the same girl that died here," said Ryoma.

"But we don't have proof"

"But we do have witnesses" Ryoma claimed.

Ryuzaki sighed and said, "As much as I like to find that girl's corpse so it would get rid of the demon living in this school, I don't think a bunch of kids would be able to convinced the police, especially on something so unbelievable,"

Ryoma protested, "But the nurse in the office is another witness! She can back us up! She knew what happened!"

"…I'll try and call the police…in the meanwhile, stay out of trouble" said Ryuzaki.

Ryoma nods and silently thanked her, then silently thought, '_Actually, trouble can't seem to get enough of me_'

He opens the door then heard a yell,

"ITE!" shouted Momo as he rubs his sore forehead. Ryoma glares at him, was he eavesdropping? Wait why did he care? Ryoma shook his head and let out a sigh, the prince of tennis seems to be getting softer and softer.

Ryoma starts to head home. After 10 minutes, he noticed that his senpais are going through the same direction as he is. He got curious as to why were they following him but shrugged, thinking that in the next five minutes they will go to their homes.

5 minutes later, they were still following him. Ryoma had enough; his curiosity got the better of him.

"Ne, senpai-tachi?" Ryoma calls out their name and his senpais turned their attention to him.

"Why are you following me?"

The regulars, besides Tezuka and Inui (they're too cool for that), blinked and laugh at him, this made Ryoma confused even more.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked.

"Nya Ochibi's dense! We're escorting you to your house!" said Eiji, latching unto him.

Ryoma was annoyed, "Why do I need an escort?"

"It doesn't really matter! We get to hang out more than usual!" said Momo as he latched himself on the poor boy.

The annoyed freshman rolled his eyes as his two hyperactive senpais give him one of their big hugs (Somehow that gave me the chills). Thankfully, Oishi was there to the rescue. Ryoma shuffles away from his hyperactive senpais next to his respectful, honorable buchou.

Ryoma's mind suddenly stopped thinking; panic took hold of him though he didn't show it. He forgot he had a fight with his parents last night and he didn't really want to see their faces yet, he'll have to ask Kawamura-senpai for another sleepover. He sighed in frustration, he'll have to hope that his senpai would let him have another night and if he can't then he'd rather sleep in the streets.

'…_Karupin! UGH! Oyaji! He won't feed him, even a little piece of tuna! Damnit!_' Ryoma thought as he suddenly remembered his dear beloved cat.

The tennis freshman suddenly stops dead in his track as he noticed the streets were strangely familiar, as if he was been here before, somewhere, like a dream. Then it clicked in the little boy's mind. This were the streets were _she_ was running that night.

"FFSSSHHH! Echizen, is there a problem?" Kaidoh asked, it seems he was the only one noticed that Ryoma stopped. Tezuka, who was behind the group, just suddenly noticed two of his regular team is missing. He looked back and saw Kaidoh talking to Echizen. The captain stops and heads over to his kouhais. Fuji noticed the Buchou's actions and motioned everyone to come over.

Kaidoh sensed a presence as he turned around and blinked, "Buchou?"

"Is there something wrong?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma looks from Kaidoh to his Buchou, then back to the streets.

Ryoma lowered his head and quietly answered, "This place…it's…familiar"

"Oi, oi! Echizen, what are you doing?" Momo asked as he put him in a headlock and starts to mess up his hair. Surprising part was that the freshman didn't mind. He simply pushed his senpai and heads over to that street.

The regulars blinked at him, they were confused of his actions, and what was he going to do? For now, they simply follow him; it's a pain to ask questions to the prince of tennis anyway.

Right now, Ryoma starts to remember this place. He silently whispered to himself to activate on of his powers, "Retro-dream…"

The background turns blue, everything was blue, the streets were blue, houses were blue, and people were blue, even the sky but the sky was full of stars. Ryoma was glad that he was able to peek inside the Shinkouteki Book, at a certain page were it has all level five spells for Shinkouteki.

"Retro-dream" is a spell that shows the person a recent dream or nightmare and makes them blend with reality. The blue is reality and the pink is the dream/nightmare. Since the recent dream Ryoma only had, was last night's nightmare. That would mean that the little girl running through the street would be all pink.

Ryoma's eyes scan everywhere, finding the color that doesn't fit in the background. He gives up the streets and starts walking through a nearby neighborhood, maybe he had to go to the beginning before the little girl went running that night.

'There she is!' Ryoma thought as she saw the pink colored girl running. Ryoma quickly activate another power, "Beginnings"

The pink girl froze and then starts running backwards. It seems awkward but actually, the picture just went backwards. Beginning is a kind of power that reverses time. It doesn't affect reality since our dear samurai focused only the dream world.

Suddenly, the picture starts to move reversibly fast and Ryoma was forced to run in order to catch up. The regulars, whom are obviously blue, were confused but decided to follow. Intense excitement and worries start to grow in their bodies, the situation was way too confusing for the regulars but they knew they had to be there for their freshman, they had to be strong.

Ryoma's legs were starting to give out but he ignored his tired legs and keeps running. The little girl turns to the corner and Ryoma made a sharp turn but then-

WHAM!

The regulars got there and saw their little pillar of Seigaku on top of their two toughest regulars in Hyotei, Atobe and Oshitari.

"Well, this is unfortunate," muttered Oshitari since he was the last person. He starts to feel lightheaded when he felt Atobe's butt on his manly-hood. (That must've been nice…xxx Silvia/Eric "CERO!").

"Ore-sama will sue you for tackling me!" shouted Atobe. "Now get off!"

Ryoma quickly gets off and jumps on his feet. Atobe as well quickly gets up and was about to yell at the young freshman but stops, realized that the brat was scanning for something and not paying attention to the great Ore-sama! This action causes Atobe to fume; meanwhile Oshitari maturely gets up and dusts himself.

"You little brat! Watch where you're going next time!" said Atobe. Ryoma just shot a glare at him. The monkey king broke his connection to the dream realm and lost the truth about the girl.

The tennis freshman quickly goes over to the wall and leans on it before he falls dramatically then everyone has to be all worried and jumpy, gosh that's annoying.

"Gomen Atobe, it won't happen again," said Oishi as he steps up to apologize before it gets out of hand.

Oshitari eyes them suspiciously and asks, "Why are you all here? There isn't a single tennis court nearby here".

"It's none of your business," said Ryoma. Oshitari was offended, why was he cold to him when he didn't do anything?

"Nya! Ochibi! That's not nice!" said Eiji as he goes over about to hug the young freshman but ceased when he saw the furious dark golden eyes in the pillar's eyes.

Suddenly, a camera snaps and everyone glanced around to find the source of the light. They saw none other than Gakuto with a media camera.

Gakuto then took out a small notebook and a pen then starts writing, "Seigaku's ace player, Echizen Ryoma ran into Hyotei's Tennis Captain, Atobe Keigo, both squash Hyotei's tensai, Oshitari, Gakuto's partner! I'm so good at being Hyotei's reporter!"

Atobe rolled his eyes and snaps at him, "You know! The news had to be related to school's tennis!"

Gakuto retorts, "It is! We're all in Tennis! And this news goes to Tennis Gossip!"

Everyone sweat dropped, Eiji groaned and thought, 'why is he here?' The acrobatic cat turns away then felt a sharp cold wind strode by. Eiji felt the sensation none other, his playmate, Echizen.

Soon, they all began to noticed Ryoma's anger besides Gakuto who was obviously still bragging how good of a Tennis photographer he is. The one thing that caught Inui, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, and Oshitari was that, Ryoma wasn't glaring at Gakuto; he was glaring at the camera.

Finally, Gakuto began to realized the cold atmosphere, he scans around and saw Echizen glaring at his camera as if he wanted to break it but since Gakuto didn't care, out of nowhere, he took a picture of Echizen. Big mistake. Ryoma pounced on him and starts to choke him.

Everyone was surprised by the unusual strength Ryoma possessed but then their minds registered and quickly gets the raging Ryoma out of the poor Gakuto. Everything happened too fast.

After Ryoma calms down he started shouting, "erase the pictures you took now!"

Gakuto, who was scared out of his wits, quickly deletes the pictures. There was a moment of silence then Ryoma turns around and walks away, the regulars soon followed after looking at the Hyotei regulars with apologetic looks.

After they left, Oshitari, Gakuto, and Atobe were still confused as hell. Did something happened?

"Now what the hell was that all about?" Atobe asked.

"I don't know…' said Oshitari.

"Phew, good thing I have a recycle bin in this camera," said Gakuto as he opened the pictures but was shocked to find something that wasn't supposed to be on the picture. "Hey! Oshitari! Atobe! Look! Look!"

The two regulars just go over, curious to see what was in the picture. Their eyes widened in fear when they saw…

* * *

Cliffy! Ha! And you think I was nice enough to make this chapter long! By the way, I was truly in an incident…a secret incident…and I was released from the hos-ahem! From somewhere this morning, please show support and review! 


	19. Stupid Aura

Cero "Oh my…I certainly don't have that much of support"

Eric "You still have us"

Silvia "Yeah!"

Cero "But you two are my toy-friends…you two will always be there for me! I need new toys! …Like that disclaimer that I've been ignoring until now!"

Disclaimer: O.O;; I DON'T OWN POT!!! quickly runs away

* * *

"Oi Echizen, what'd you did that for?" Momo asked, referring the all of the sudden choking Gakuto incident.

"…Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Hoi?" Eiji perks up as he heard his name.

"Can I borrow your cell phone for a minute?" Ryoma asked as he held out his hand. Eiji was confused but curious to see where this was going.

"Okay!" said Eiji as he happily hands it to the Ochibi.

Ryoma then flips the cell phone open and takes a picture of him. The regulars were a little confused of this but then Ryoma showed them all the picture. They all huddled up and saw something that's not supposed to be in the picture.

"…Ii, data" said Inui as he starts to take notes.

"FSSSHHH…"

"No way…" Momo, still gaping at the picture.

In the picture was Ryoma obviously but there wasn't only that, there were swirls, white swirls as if a mist came by but there wasn't any.

"This white aura shows me that I'm calm," said Echizen.

"Nya, Ochibi, why didn't that happen when we took a picture that day when we all went to see the sunrise!" said Eiji.

"Kikumaru-senpai, the sun is setting, think about it," said Echizen.

"Eh?" Eiji asked, still confused.

"What he means that nothing will happen at daylight but when the sun starts to set, maybe around 5, the aura can be seen," said Inui.

"There's more, a Shinkouteki's auras can determine emotions…" said Ryoma. Fuji starts to get what he was saying.

Fuji half-way opened his icy blue eyes and said, "If calm is white…what would be the color of anger?"

Everyone thought about it, now, realizing that if Ryoma where to be seen like that in Hyotei Newspaper, the boy would be in big trouble.

"Phew, good thing, he erased," said Eiji but then thought, '_Or did he?_'

* * *

"…Ore-sama shall not believe this"

"…There's something wrong with your camera, Gakuto"

"No way! I just got it! There's something wrong with that freshman!" said Gakuto as he looked at the picture that he developed once he got home (Atobe and Oshitari tags along to see if it's the camera or it's really Echizen).

On the picture, a dark crimson mist surrounded Ryoma, only Ryoma. His eyes were also dark red, as if a demon possessed him. The fear increased as they kept staring at the photo. Time passed and the atmosphere was instense. Was that really Ryoma?

"Ore-sama's blaming the camera and your developing skills Gakuto!" Atobe pointed.

"Oi, oi! It's not me! It's the brat!" Gakuto protested.

Oshitari inspects the camera and puts it down, "Gakuto's right, it isn't the camera, and it's really Echizen since none of the others are affected"

Gakuto stuck a tongue out of Atobe then looks back to the picture then found something intriguing, "Oi! Oshitari, Atobe! Look at this!"

Gakuto gets out a magnifying glass and looks closely at the corner of the picture. Atobe and Oshitari watched Gakuto's expression from curiosity to fear curious as ever, they lean to look and saw something unexpected.

There at the corner of the picture was a green orb of light but in a magnifying glass, they saw something more than a green face. They saw…

An evil smile…

* * *

I WILL BE QUEEN OF SHORT CHAPTERS!

MOREOVER, YOU ALL WILL BE MY VICTIMS!

MWUAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!

FEEL THE WRATH OF MY AWESOME SHORT CHAPTERNESS!

…AND CLIFFY!

PLEASE SUPPORT AND REVIEW!

NOTE: I NEED TOYS!!!!!!!!! UUUGGGGHHH!!LOOSING! SANITY!


	20. When I Am Silent

Cero: " it's short"

Silvia "You love to kill everyone"

Disclaimer: (hiding) …I don't own POT! And "When I am Silent" by…forgot…

* * *

They were still walking until they arrived at Taka's shop.

The regulars were confused until Ryoma looks at the powerhouse and asked, "Kawamura-senpai, may I stay one last time?"

"S-sure, my dad wouldn't mind and I don't either" said Taka as he gave the freshman a smile.

Ryoma simply thanked him, "Domo"

"Echizen, did something happen?" Oishi asked.

"Not really…"

Everyone said their good byes and left.

Ryoma walks up to the sushi manager and asked, "May I stay here one more time?"

"Sure! Stay as much as you like! I'll call your parents, alright?"

"Ah, arigato" and with that, Ryoma went upstairs to do his homework. Once he left Taka walks up to his father.

"It must've been a very big fight," said Taka.

"It must have been," Taka's father replied.

It was the middle of the night, Taka was snoring and Ryoma couldn't get any sleep, not because of his senpai but something that worried him. He could feel another energy, another Shinkouteki on his or her way. He could feel it. No, he could feel two. Something was also at mist. He had this feeling, a strong feeling.

'I'm just going crazy, I need to go somewhere to clear my mind' the freshman thought as he quietly changed and went outside for a walk.

He quickly changed to his regular shorts and shirts that his father left in the restaurant during school today. It surprised Ryoma how strong his father must be in a huge storm but then again he is an Echizen and beyond human.

Ryoma walks outside the restaurant and starts walking…aimlessly. Tonight was really foggy; the mist was thick, thicker than trying to look through a wall. Nevertheless, it didn't bother him at all.

'_Where am I going to again?_'

He still kept walking around aimlessly until he spotted a green stream of light. Now that was interesting, he follows the trail when suddenly he heard voices, singing a song.

"Who will sing my song When I am silent? Who will count the colors of the dawn?" 

Ryoma ignores the voices and kept following the trail, however, it was becoming durable, as it gets louder.

"Who will follow the lark's flight?

Who will hear its song?"

The freshman quickened his pace, annoyed by the voices and the song. What the hell were they singing anyways?

"When I am silent…

_**Who will sing for me?**_"

Rain starts to pour quickly and hard, just what he needed. Suddenly he starts seeing, people coming out of the thick mist.

Kids, younger than him, there were several kids gathering around him. The green mist starts to fade away but the white thick fog was still there. Ryoma was all so confused, why were they all here and why are they still here? One kid comes up to him. He has messy brown hair, his right eye is missing, and he was wearing a kind of school uniform.

"_Do you know Umi?_"

Ryoma blinked at him and answered, "Yes"

"_Umi…where is she?_"

"…She's dead…"

"…_Did he kill her too?_"

"Who he?"

"_The person who also killed us all…her father…_"

There was a moment of dead silence. Ryoma was shocked being killed by your own father.

"…W-why?"

"You're the Shinkouteki, you should know"

Ryoma jumped when he heard the dark voice behind him. All the little kids were then filled with fear and runs off, disappearing through the mist. The maniac shadow laughed, which made Ryoma pissed.

"Kisama! Who the hell do you think you are?" Ryoma demanded as he was now covered in a dark crimson aura.

The shadow laughed and simply said, "I am the demon that rules this place where that man killed all the children, he's been doing this for years! Now, where is the dead girl?"

Ryoma took a step back; this wasn't looking good but decided to stall time, "What is your motives?"

The demo smirked and said, "To be honest, I have nothing else but to hold these children captive. No matter what you do, you can't do anything to save them. It's already too late. They've been here for 20 years, older than you have. Hatred here is a much powerful aura than yours"

Ryoma just scowled at him and said, "I already know that part, what I want to know now is why that man killed them all?"

"Quite easy, the man that killed all these children is a maniac. He was placed in the institution since he was 12 years old. He killed all these children just because they wouldn't let him play in the sand box"

"ARGH! Tell me the real truth!"

"It is brat! Now be quiet and let me continue! Five years after he was released, he starts killing people, again as usual but he was never caught. Do you know why he killed al those people and why he was put in the institution again for another 5 years?"

"…He thought he saw…demons…"

"Bingo!"

Ryoma scowls at him again. Gosh, who would have known some demons are so childish and annoying! Then an idea popped into the boy's head.

"Oi!"

"Hm?"

"How about a deal?"

The demon blinked, "A deal?"

Ryoma smirks, he got all his attention. "You know that a man that committed such crimes for so many years have the strongest sins, right?"

"Right, and?"

"What if I hunt down that man for you, in exchange for all the people that you held captive and set them all free!"

The children and some other adults heard the conversation as they step out of the fog to listen to the bargain with full attention.

"Hmm…the man's sin cost more than all of these people…it'd be enough for me to go back to the pit…"

"That man is going down sooner or later"

"Hmm…you got yourself a deal! I'd shake your hand but you'd be freak"

"Nice making business for you-"

"Not so fast! I have but one condition"

"…What kind?"

"Bring him to me before the first snowflake falls"

Ryoma's smirk widened, "That's enough time for me"

"You better hold out on the deal or else, everyone here will be my prisoners for all eternity…" With that said the shadow along with all the spirits left with the fog as it starts to clear out. Ryoma just stood there, watching the thick white fog fading away.

"Oi! Echizen!"

Ryoma turns around to see the powerhouse third year, Taka.

"Kawamura-senpai?"

"What are you doing out here? You're not supposed to be here! Now come on, let's go"

They start walking back to the restaurant, once they arrived, Kawamura starts making some cocoa for him and Ryoma. Later on, they all sat down, enjoying their drink.

"…Echizen?"

"Hm?"

"What were you doing outside?"

"…I figured it out who killed Umi…"

Kawamura choked on his cocoa, shocked by the info, and asked without hesitance, "Who?"

"…Her father…her father killed him…"

* * *

Sorry if it was such a rush, I was in a hurry!

There! We're almost nearing to the end of the story, we just only need five or six more chapters depending how short the chapter will be. Anyways, please give support and review!


	21. Untitled

Note: This is Eric Dawson, typing the next chapter. I am somewhat new at this horror fiction but I will try my best to write this down as Cero would. However, it is very hard to be as sadistic as she is. My friend, Cero, is in another little incident and will not be typing for a while. She asked me if I should continue this and I will. I am too nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

It was morning practice in Seishun Academy School, and the most amazing event happened.

Yes, Echizen's late as well as Kawamura. Yes, Kawamura. He was never late until now.

"Echizen, Kawamura, 20 laps" said Tezuka.

"Hai…" they said both in unison and went off.

"Nya, Oishi! Tezuka is bullying them! He's mean!" said Eiji, as his voice grew louder.

"Eiji, they're late. They have to take the consequences, even if it is Taka-san's first tardy," said Oishi and Eiji pouted at his partner's disagreement.

"But-but! Tezuka is mean! NYA!"

"Kikumaru! 20 laps for being a disturbance!"

"EH!? SEE OISHI!? TEZUKA'S MEAN! MEAN! MEAN!"

"Kikumaru! That's enough! 40 laps!"

"WAH!" Eiji starts running off, asking himself, what did he do to deserve this?

After the two late regulars finished their laps, they start to practice but it seems our little prince seem to be spacing out once again. Momo noticed this, went over to him, and gave him the usual noogie.

"Oi, Echizen! What's wrong?"

"…Have you seen her lately?"

"Her? Oh, Umi? I haven't seen her for a while"

"…Oh…" With that, he brushed off his senpai and continued to practice. Momo stood there dumbstruck, did something happen or something else?

Momo tries again to get the truth out of the freshman.

"Oi, Echizen, something bothering you?"

"Not really"

"…Anything at all?"

"Nope…"

"…"

"…"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure…"

"…" A vein popped.

"…"

"…" Two veins popped.

"…"

"…Could you please stop keeping secrets and just tell me what the hell is damn wrong?!"

"…Umi…she was killed by her-"

"NYA! OCHIBI!" Eiji lunges at the poor freshman, giving him the biggest death hug of all. "Nya! Tezuka was so mean, ne! He made you and Taka-san run 20 laps! And me, 40 laps! But for what? NYA!"

"Would you like to run more laps, Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked who was apparently nearby. Eiji sweat dropped and shook his head. No, he didn't like to run more laps.

"89 percent, Tezuka is having a headache"

"AHHH!" screamed both Momo and Eiji as the data regular, once again, appeared out of nowhere.

"NYA! INUI!"

"INUI-SENPAI! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Tezuka, you don't look so good, are you okay?" the mother of Seigaku asked.

Tezuka just rubbed his temples and simply said, "I'm fine, just a minor headache"

"Are you sure, Tezuka? This is the 104th time you rubbed your temples," said Inui, who's now taking notes.

Everyone gaped at the data senpai. Did he actually took notes of that?!

"Saa, Tezuka, did you had a nightmare?" Fuji asked, who came out of nowhere, smiling.

…

A moment of silence.

…

"So ka, Tezuka had a nightmare"

"FSSSHHH…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Nya? Tezuka had a nightmare?" Eiji repeats.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai, how'd you know that?" Momo asked.

"Tezuka! Was it that bad? You could've stayed home and rest for a while!" said Oishi.

"Ano, Oishi, I don't think having a nightmare is a good reason for not being in school" said Kawamura.

"78 percent a nightmare of a love one die, 45 percent a pet died, 10 percent the incident of his arm, and 81.5 percent that it has to do with the following events that has been happening…"

"…Buchou?" Ryoma looks and shot a worried look at the captain, although, it looked like a poker face, it had some hints of worries.

Tezuka mentally frowned at this. He didn't know what to say, except maybe what was his dream about.

"…It was nighttime in my dream…"

Everyone stopped chatting and looks at their captain with looks of surprises. He was going to tell his nightmare. Wow, so bold.

"…Echizen…you were there…"

"…I was?"

"Hai…we were all in it inside this school…" Tezuka paused for a bit. It's difficult to tell some one of a nightmare you just had.

"What else happened, Buchou?" Momo asked. Kaidoh didn't even seem to argue Momo for rushing the captain because he too was curious of the nightmare and loosing patience of it being told too slowly.

"…That demonic girl was in my dream…so as the other girl…and some one else…"

…

"Who was it?" Echizen asked, apparently, loosing his patience.

"…I don't know…it was a shadow figure…but what surprised me was that some one we know was also there"

"Who was it, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, his smile fading away, and his closed eyes begun to open.

"…Oshitari Yuushi…"

* * *

Note: I have no knowledge as to why Cero wanted me to put this plot like this. Yes, it's short as always. Do not blame me! I am just the typer, not the author. Please review and give support! 


End file.
